


Villainous

by Darcie11



Series: Villainous [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bath Sex, Desk Sex, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Romance, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcie11/pseuds/Darcie11
Summary: In which Link tries his hand at playing the villain.A fluffy Zelink novella that takes place after the events of Twilight Princess.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Villainous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748785
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the uncensored version of my story Villainous, for those who've been asking. If you'd like to read the full version (sans smut) you can find it on fanfiction at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10744448/1/Villainous  
> Bear in mind it is in the process of being revised. I've found many things that annoy me about the writing in the old version, so I'll be doing that on both sites. 
> 
> Smut begins in chapter 3. I'll be updating as each chapter is revised.
> 
> For now please enjoy!

"Of all the bloody stubborn-!"

Link brushed a hand through his hair in pure agitation. His cold eyes narrowed at the pair of guards blocking the way before him. Both respectable stalwarts. Her majesty's loyal knights and protectors. Both of them a bloody pain!

"Look, the queen won't mind," he cajoled. "I'll put in a good word for you. Fought the good fight, but were inevitably no match for her majesty's greatest warrior. You'll go blameless, I promise. Just let me pass!"

Under regular circumstances they would have jumped to obey forthwith. However, this time they must have been threatened with punishment of unspeakable horror for they maintained their stations and faced him with daring reserve. They both stared ahead, tight-lipped and unwilling to meet the eyes of their superior officer. It was almost enough to inspire admiration from him.

But Link was not in a happy mood, and as such their resilient virtue was taken as obstinate stubbornness.

This was not going well.

"Evidently, your minds are too feeble to comprehend a simple command, so I'll elucidate in terms even the most dimwitted should understand." He bared his teeth at them. "Step aside or I'll feed your carcasses to the hounds!"

He took a commanding step forward and in response the pair of guards crossed their halberds, blocking the maple doors that led to Zelda's study. If Zelda hadn't magically warded the secret passage he wouldn't have needed to deal with this. The blasted woman. Inconveniencing him however she pleased.

"I am sorry, Sir Link," spoke the right guard, stiff backed and tense. "But we have our orders. The queen will see no one. Not even you."

He fought against the tempting impulse to show them just why he'd been made general at so young an age. His hand lingered at the pommel of his sword, considering. In the end he determined it was in his best interest not to. He'd promised Zelda he wouldn't draw his blade on the soldiers for anymore impromptu sparring sessions in the castle. Outside was still a go, but inside caused too much of a commotion.

Instead, to calm his increasing frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out slowly. Reminding himself over and over that his queen didn't react well to tantrums.

At the young and spry age of twenty-one, she had at last ascended the throne as Queen of Hyrule. The coronation had been originally intended to take place right after her twentieth birthday, as was tradition, but then the matter of Zant arose, delaying it until well after the whole invasion had passed and reconstruction efforts were under way. Zelda had refused to hold the ceremony until her people were sheltered and cared for.

She was a bleeding heart, that one. His darling bleeding heart of a queen. The wellbeing of others always came before her own. But Goddesses above, sometimes he wished she'd consider her own needs for once. Couldn't she realize it was impossible to fend for every single living being in all of Hyrule? Apparently not, if her boundless generosity was anything to go by. She funded over a dozen charities, walked among the destitute and decrepit, and would have emptied her own coffers if it meant ending poverty. Thankfully her ministers held her back.

Both guards were worried, but unmoving.

Link fingered his sword, caressingly. The temptation niggling at him. "Fine," he shot through gritted teeth. Maybe throwing a tantrum was exactly what he needed to gain her attention. With a sharp 'zing' of metal his blade was out and wieldy in his hand. "Swords out and at the ready, gents! I'll take you both at once!"

Alarm shot through them as the guards gripped tight to their halberds, preparing for a fight they would surely lose.

A steely voice rang through the corridor.

"Sir Link, if you do not stand down right this moment and let these men tend to their posts then I shall have you forcefully removed from the castle grounds."

The guards visibly slumped in profound relief upon the arrival of the newcomer.

With a stylized flourish, Link swiftly spun his sword and snapped it back in its sheath. Pivoting on his heel, Link turned to face the unprecedented and, in all honesty, unwanted new arrival. "Ah, Lord Raleigh. Come to spread joy and cheer to every corner of the castle, as usual."

Lord Leon Raleigh was a minister on Zelda's council and her closest advisor in matters of the state. He was getting on in years, as was apparent by the grey streaks in his sideburns and the wrinkles on his face, which drew ugly lines across his brow whenever he frowned – a common occurrence, as he had much to frown about. He was a man of great intellect and had been a thorn in Link's side ever since Link had moved into the castle. It had been a case of instant dislike between the two of them. Their personalities clashed so hard that the echoes reverberated throughout the entire castle. To him Link was just a callous swordsman who lacked dignity and respect, despite the extensive feats he'd accomplished and the fact that he'd saved their land and then princess from a rule of tyranny. To Link, Lord Raleigh was a pompous grouch of a man who made rancid the air he walked in and befouled many a parlor party. Most often he was just plain interference.

In other words, Link completely despised him.

The minister narrowed his eyes in distaste. "Tch, your lack of manners are nothing to be desired. If the queen does not wish to see you, then you should respect her will and leave."

"She's been locked up in her study for days," Link grit out defensively, glaring at the guards, a silent dare to go ahead with Raleigh's threat. Neither looked eager to jump to the task. "How do you know she's not dead or dying?"

Lord Raleigh thrust his chin high and gave a haughty scoff, "The queen is attending to important business of the state as she has been for weeks. She has much to do and little time to dally with ruffian swordsmen like you. We have servants who attend to her whenever she calls for them. I'm certain if anything were wrong they'd inform me. If your presence is not specifically requested then you have no right to enter."

To hell he had no right! He was her general, her advisor and protector, and more! So why was he not permitted to see her? Ludicrous!

Link replied tersely. "I am assigned to her majesty's protection. I should at least be allowed in the same room as her."

"And provide distraction she does not need?" asked Lord Raleigh coldly. "Really, your constant begging for her majesty's attention is most pathetic. And what in Hyrule should you need to bother her about at this hour? I think its best that you retire for the night, Sir Link."

"The night is when assassins abound," he countered pointedly, crossing his arms.

Thoroughly irritated and done with the conversation, Raleigh turned abruptly on his heels. "Nevertheless, she will not see anyone. No exceptions."

Link opened his mouth to reply but a muffled melodious voice from heavens above interfered from beyond the thick pair of doors.

" _Link? Is that you?_ "

He tossed a pretentious smirk at the Lord, who had gone stiff at the sound. Link turned to the doors and spoke loudly, "Zelda, I-"

_"If you could take your delightfully onerous argument elsewhere that would be much appreciated, thank you. The noise is disturbing me."_

Link blinked in astonishment. Then the full range of her words hit him and his jaw dropped. Her words cut to the quick and staggered back from shear disbelief. Had she just…? Did she… dismiss him? HIM? Her closest friend and confidant?

Her singsong voice, no matter how pleasant, was tinged with irritation. He knew that tone. Was well acquainted with it. It was not to be trifled with under any circumstance.

She truly did not wish to see him…

Raleigh shot him a smug smile from over his shoulder. "Shall we continue this in the parlor, hero?"

Link scowled, his jaw clenching and teeth grinding together. He swerved to the right and headed down the hall opposite of Raleigh. "No. We're finished here."

Shoulders squared stiffly, he stormed down the corridor in a foul mood. Made only worse as Lord Raleigh's raucous laughter rang after him, echoing maddeningly as it bounced off the smooth castle walls.

_"Pleeeease, Lord Raleigh. I require silence."_

Again her words were polite but suffused with an undertone of exasperation and slight impatience.

The minister spluttered before quickly muttering an apology through the door.

Link increased his pace, smiling as he turned a corner.

△  
△ △

Four years had passed since the Twilight Invasion and in that time drastic changes had been implemented into the security system of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. As one of the queen's generals Link had been given the authority to make these changes and his first order of business had been to whip the soldiers back into shape. Straight following he had selected the best of them, the ones he deemed most advanced and virtuous, to rise up the ranks as the new knightly order of Hyrule. It hadn't mattered whether they were from noble or common background, he'd had Queen Zelda's support and that was all he'd needed to see them swiftly knighted. He'd instilled in them the ancient values of the former order, those same values that he himself upheld with unfailing reverence, and made of them an example for others to follow. They'd become leaders of the nation, providing assistance when it was needed and doing their utmost to serve their ruler with unwavering courage and loyalty.

Link had next scrutinized their defenses and sought to cover up the numerous weak spots that enemies could easily exploit, and which he too had exploited during the invasion. Most importantly, he'd doubled the guards in the castle and plotted multiple escape routes for her majesty should another unfortunate incidence occur.

His memories lingered on those long hours spent going over those plans. Blessed hours in solitude with Zelda. Only about half of that time had been used productively, the other half they'd done…other things…

Nevertheless, by the end he'd made her go through the escape plan over and over, only satisfied when he was certain she could do it half asleep, and often pushing her to the brink of collapse. Only when she had declared her hatred for him and threatened to avoid him had he shown any leniency.

They lived in a well-earned era of peace. Because of their conjoined fates and experiences at the hands of the Twili, he and Zelda had formed an irreplaceable bond. Even when it was all over they couldn't bear to part and resume their normal lives as if nothing had ever happened, so they'd sought each other out. They could often be found wandering the gardens together or riding in the fields. He was her guard and she his queen, but somewhere along the lines they had become something more.

And he found he was missing that increasingly each day.

As evidenced by his dismal attitude while patrolling the outer battlements in the early dawn. Many a soldier had quickly learned that it was not a good time to approach the generally animated hero.

The high elevation of the wall offered him a view of both sides, to his right a sprawling town, and to his left a clear green vista. Western Hyrule Field. He had just completed his weekly inspection of the troops and was now overseeing their first line of defense, keenly surveying it for faults.

Accompanying him was a knight by the name of Sir Hadrian of Tarrence. A stout man of good character and one of his most trusted affiliates.

Link nodded at the soldiers he passed, hands clasped behind his back and posture rigid. Apparently something in his demeanor had caught Hadrian's attention for the other knight made sure to keep a good two feet of space between them and continuously cast wary glances at him.

Link caught him glancing once more from the corner of his eyes and his patience waned. He inclined his head in agitated inquiry. "Is there something on your mind, Hadrian? If so, do compose yourself and spit it out."

△  
△ △

Hadrian winced. It was easy to forget how perceptive Link was, and how volatile he could be at times. "If I may say so… You don't appear to be in a good mood this morning."

Link snorted in disregard, "Nonsense. I'm in the best of moods. Perfectly chipper." Suddenly he whirled and thrust a finger at an unsuspecting soldier. "You there! Straighten that posture, if I catch you slouching once more I'll have you rung up and put on display!"

The soldier stammered and snapped to attention, his back cracking in the process. "Y-yes Sir – I - I mean, yes milord!"

"You had it right the first time! Know how to properly address people. Any uncertainty you have an enemy can exploit to his own advantage. Am I clear?"

The soldier trembled under Link's fierce gaze. "V-very clear, sir."

Link gave a stiff nod, "Good man. I see you learn fast."

As if he hadn't just emotionally traumatized a full-grown man out of the next ten years of his life, Link continued on down the walkway on the lookout for any more slackers, the poor souls.

Hadrian sighed and murmured, "Chipper, indeed."

Link's ears twitched but he opted not to respond. It seemed that if they were to get anywhere he'd have to push a little more forcefully.

"Link, you know that if there's anything at all bothering you, you may unburden yourself on me," he said in a voice of deep concern. "As your friend you know I won't judge. We've been through enough together to be past all that," he said, referring to frightful incident about two years ago in which another terror had stalked the lands of Hyrule and threatened the queen. It had been the highlight and the bane of his career. And he wouldn't want to go through that again, no matter how many medals and honours were granted to him.

Link slowed his trod then stopped altogether, shoulders slumping. He exhaled lightly and looked at Hadrian, "I know you mean well, but there are some things in this world that cannot be fixed by talking about it."

"Come now, it cannot be all that bad," said Hadrian lightly, as they started walking again. Word must have spread, for every soldier they saw from thereon was on high alert and saluted Link with fast sharpness.

Link looked not to be paying attention to them at all, suddenly lost in his own musings. "To you, perhaps not."

"Even so, you'll feel better after you've had your say about it," Hadrian responded. "And who knows, if it is as serious as you make it out to be, perhaps we can bounce ideas on how to go about rectifying whatever it is that plagues you so."

Link was silent for a moment before he gave in, and once he started talking it became a challenge to keep up as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Hadrian was amazed he was capable of speaking so much all in one go, but listened attentively.

At first – to no surprise - he ranted about Lord Raleigh, a very important minister and someone normal people would not want to be heard complaining about in public. His anger then devolved to the common affairs of state, the plethora of meetings and delegations he had to attend, before he derailed completely and spoke about her majesty.

Hadrian knew of the alliance the queen was working all hours to forge between Hyrule and their neighboring country, Termina, and how it was of vital importance that it be done as quickly as possible. They offered trade and resources that Hyrule could benefit greatly from, and tensions along the border between the two needed to be eased. They'd already had a few skirmishes over some land that the Terminians wanted for themselves. This treaty would put an end to that. He also knew of Link's very close relationship with the queen, and that he could become quite jealous when it came to her. He may have accepted that he was required to share her with the people, as long as he was beside her for the most part, but this time away from her must have been torture on his soul.

Like a dog missing his master, Hadrian thought, pitying him all the while.

"I'm her champion, for Goddesses sake! I should damn well be allowed to see her," Link spat. "But no! She sends me away, as if I'm a pest! An annoyance! As if she's not missing me too!"

Rolling his shoulders, Hadrian determined to allay his friend. "She is busy. Don't worry about it. Once the treaty is signed it shall be over and done with. It won't be long now."

"It better not be." He then released a long breath of frustration. He looked over to peer at the glistening green landscape, dotted with the occasional tree. He admired the view for a bit then said, "I don't know what it is, but being away from her like this…I lose myself. She's special to me. It's as though I've been stripped of a part of my soul."

Hadrian smiled. "That is because you love her."

It was no secret that Link, the Hero of Twilight, was incurably and wholeheartedly in love with the queen. He'd been in love with her ever since their last harrowing adventure together. It had come upon him as a sudden change. An abrupt realization that he couldn't help but acknowledge. And he had done nothing since to hide his ardor for her. Indeed, once he'd learned that she too had been nursing her own feelings for him he had become more or less something of a leech, clinging to her wherever she went.

So now all this time spent apart must have been quite…

"It's maddening!" he bemoaned, dragging his hands down his face.

"Yet men would give their souls for a fleeting chance at it," muttered Hadrian.

Link let out another groan.

"The man pictures himself a poet," Link grumbled.

Hadrian didn't even blink at Link's overdone melodramatics, having become quite used to it over the years. To think that once their hero had been considered a quiet unassuming man.

He himself had no lady love to pine for, so could not relate to Link's personal feelings or his sufferings. He found it hard to empathize with him, and quite frankly it was rather amusing to watch his cohort become a moping wreck all for the lack of attention. Yes, Hadrian quite saw himself remaining a somewhat lonely, but content bachelor for years to come.

"You have to understand that she is the queen and as such is bound by duty and obligation," he said.

Link threw his hands up in the air. "And therein lies the problem. She's the Queen, I can't ask her to devote herself solely to me. As much as the idea is appealing, I can never be that selfish. I'm not allowed to be selfish. Yet she spreads herself so thinly to accommodate absolutely everyone, the time that I have with her is too brief for my liking."

Now that was an exaggeration if ever he'd heard one. Hadrian and everyone in the castle knew that the queen spent more time with Link than she did in any diplomatic meeting. He was with her constantly during court, and whenever she went on outings, and he visited her frequently in her rooms. This happened each and every time Zelda was preoccupied with a task that took longer than Link was willing to tolerate.

"Well, she is a social creature, and very adept at her job," Hadrian scratched his short scruff of beard. Indeed he couldn't imagine a better ruler to serve. And he thanked the heavens that the previous king had passed before Hadrian joined the knights. "But I do agree. Some time to herself would do her well. When was the last time she had a vacation?"

The hero replied almost immediately, "Two years ago."

Ah. He remembered. It had occurred soon after that rather unpleasant series of events. "Really? That trip to Ordon?" He knew of peasants who vacationed more often than her. Some even went biyearly, traveling to visit the coastal villages or to make pilgrimages for grand festivals and such. "I recall she'd been adamant about visiting your home town. And all it took was one cute pout to have you agreeing to it."

Link huffed. "It took a lot more than that."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Hadrian shook his head with wry amusement.

They were approaching the end of their route. The western gatehouse loomed before them, two turrets standing erect on either side of a tall oak gate. Sturdy and firm and imbued with protective magic, it was built to withstand fire and most any siege weapon. Each end had a lever that controlled the raising and lowering of the drawbridge. As it was during daylight hours, the drawbridge was currently lowered and the massive doors open. A team of soldiers patrolled the lower regions, inspecting anyone passing in or out of the town.

The gatekeeper noticed them and waved. Hadrian hailed him with an energetic wave of his own while Link only raised his hand in a half-hearted motion.

Link released a long sigh and said bashfully, "I've been a real shrew today, haven't I?"

He couldn't help but tease the hero a little. "Not at all. You've been a shrew for the better part of an entire two weeks at least, now."

This was met with a glare and coarse grumbling from Link, who didn't bother to hide his ire once they reached the gatehouse.

Seeing as how he was less likely to tear off any heads, Hadrian opted to be the one to ask for the regular report.

"Nothing of note happening today," said the gatekeeper, a hardy man by the name of Cyrus. "Just the usual traders, visiting nobles, field patrols and the like. We sent that ragtag group of mercenaries packing after what happened last night." Cyrus snorted in distaste. "After that brawl they started in one of our taverns and all that damage they caused. And stirring up a ruckus in the square, they deserved to be booted out."

Hadrian nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. A few rabble rousers were of very little concern compared to what he'd seen and fought against. "Nothing else to report? Nothing suspicious going on?"

The gatekeeper pondered deep in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing that stands out." He suddenly became concerned. "Is there trouble about that we should be on the lookout for?"

"No trouble," Hadrian quickly assuaged. "Just remember to watch for the insurgents on the wanted list."

Hyrule was at peace, but there were always those who would see themselves as contenders for the throne and who'd like nothing more than to have Zelda's reign toppled. Also the regular criminals that ran about. Murderers and petty convicts they had yet to lock up.

Cyrus tensed, tightening his hold around his javelin, his expression one of severity. "We keep a sharp eye out for those felons. And even if we don't catch them, we certainly don't make life any easier for them. Besides, they aren't a true threat. Compared to the queen's champion they're like flightless guay. Sir Link would have them down and restrained in a matter of seconds, wouldn't you, Sir?"

At the mention of his name, Link blinked and nodded. It was evident, however, that his mind was currently elsewhere. "Certainly. As you said."

Cyrus beamed while Hadrian eyed the hero up and down. It was unlike Link to be so distracted while attending to his work. Especially when it comprised of overseeing the safety and protection of the town.

"Not many can measure up to Sir Link's capabilities," Hadrian conceded truthfully. Perhaps a bit of boasting might cheer him up. He turned back to the gatekeeper. "Why, none but Sir Link is able to get past our guards, and for the life of me I've never quite figured out how he does it. He can creep up on a keaton if he wanted to. Only he could slip in and out of the castle without being caught. We are only lucky that his loyalty lies with Hyrule rather than elsewhere. If Link were a villain I fear that even with all our soldiers and knights combined we still wouldn't have the skill enough to defend the castle from him."

Link abruptly shot his head up, blinking in what could only be described as sudden amazement.

Both gatekeeper and knight glanced at him in confusion.

"Is something the matter, Link?" Hadrian asked hesitantly. Had it been something he'd said?

But then Link smiled widely. Hadrian could practically see the grey cloud that had been hovering over his head for weeks slowly shrink and vanish altogether. It was a tad frightening how drastically the hero's entire demeanor changed.

He froze as he found himself clasped by the shoulders, Link's bright face beaming widely at him. "That's it! Sir Hadrian, you brilliant fool!"

Hadrian cast his eyes wildly about, somewhat embarrassed. "Er – ah – of course, Li – ahhh, Sir Link."

Link abruptly released him and pivoted on his heel, charging down the nearest flight of stairs.

Hadrian stared after him as the hero reached the ground level and wove expertly through the crowded street. He and the gatekeeper shared similar expressions of bemusement.

"What was that about?" said Cyrus, scratching his head.

He shrugged, "Hell if I know."

He swept his eyes over the buildings and stalls below, watching the people rushing around as they carried on with their daily work. A gust of wind breezed past, rustling his cloak and tugging at his hair. From below a dog barked, the chatter of the common folk continued, and Link was long lost to sight. Hadrian could only surmise that he was thundering full pelt toward the castle to unleash whatever scheme he had formulated in that bright but befuddling mind of his.

He sighed. They were about finished their rounds anyways. May as well head back. Calling a goodbye to Cyrus, he started down the ramparts at a much more sedate pace. He'd never understand Link's idiosyncrasies, and he doubted he ever would. It was a waste of time and energy to think about.

As he made his way slowly to the castle he didn't know then that his seemingly innocent words would inspire Link to carry out his next course of action. He was not to know that he had started a reaction that could only end in disaster.

△  
△ △

At the same moment that Link was en route to the castle, Zelda was working diligently at her desk in her private office. Sprawled around her were scrolls and large tomes. Stacks of organized documents, and an assortment of writing utensils.

Sunlight bathed her through the row of arched floor to ceiling windows, while her cat, a striped and spotted silver little miscreant of a rare desert breed, lounged in her lap. On occasion Zelda reached down to give it gentle pats on the head.

She dabbed her quill in the ink pot and continued her writing, eyelids growing heavy. She covered a yawn and stared at the wall. She'd been up late at night working and had risen well before the sun this morning in eagerness to continue where she'd left off. Really, she was too tired to be thinking. Perhaps if she just closed her eyes…only for a moment…just a short nap.

Gradually, her body slumped and tilted to the side. All at once she shot up, slamming a fist down on the desk.

No! There was more to be done, papers to go over and sign, forms to read. She was almost finished! She could sleep all she wanted after.

She sighed as she noticed a black splotch had been made on the parchment from where her pen had dripped. She planted the pen back in the inkwell and waved her hand over the parchment. The spilled ink rose from the paper and with a flick of her wrist slithered back into the jar.

Apparently she needed a break. Nudging the cat off her, she rose from her chair and rang for breakfast before descending a level and going to lie down on the sofa, then decided against it and sat up straight. If she put her head down she was liable to doze off, and she couldn't have her body shutting down quite yet.

Later, she promised herself. Later.

Idly she glanced over at the door, her thoughts directed to that last encounter with Link.

Guilt welled in her chest. She felt horrible for sending him away like that. But he was a distraction and would probably have demanded she get some sleep long before she was ready to and then carried her off to bed had she refused. Besides, it was difficult to concentrate around him. Whenever he was nearby it was as if she was compelled to have no other thoughts but of Link. Now that she thought about it, he tended to crop up in her mind a lot when he wasn't anywhere nearby too.

Hmmm… Must be his dashing good looks. He'd managed to infatuate half the ladies at court with his appearance alone. And his charm, she supposed. He was devilishly clever and had no qualms with saying whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. A stark contrast to what his personality used to be like before they'd started their courtship. Back when he'd been shy and uncertain about everything. It had taken two years of education after the Twilight Invasion and his own keen study of courtly life to figure out his boundaries and gain the confidence he needed to develop into the person he was today. A snarky, but mostly kind and loyal man of the people.

And she absolutely adored him. Every time he smiled good-naturedly at a stranger, how he was never above doing the simplest little things if it meant assisting another, or how he took on the most difficult challenges with that warrior gleam in his eye. That gleam, like the one he'd had during their final confrontation against Ganondorf, against many of his other foes, made her heart flutter every time…

It was just so damn sensual.

She missed him. She'd barely seen him ever since she'd become invested in this blasted treaty, and when she did it was in mere glimpses. She missed their afternoon chats and walks in the gardens. Missed every derisive comment he'd whisper in her ear, making fun of the nobles or some bumbling soldier, just to make her laugh at the most inappropriate of times. How while attending court he always stood guard over her and would comfortably seat himself on the armrest of her throne once court had adjourned and everyone had gone. He took liberties with her that no one else ever dared too.

And how she missed their sparring sessions, or simply watching him train. Summer especially proved to be the best time for Link-watching. The days would be so hot that he would take off his tunic and undershirt and fight bare-chested. It never ceased to mesmerize her as she'd study all those bumps and ridges that formed the contours of his muscles, sweat gleaming off his skin making him shine in the light of the sun. More than once she'd been guilty of stealing his hawkeye mask just to ogle him from afar. Of all the ladies who spied on him, she satisfied herself with knowing she had the best view.

Her musings were interrupted as breakfast arrived, carried in by a petite maid who set the tray down on the coffee table. She poured out a cup of tea, arranged a few items, and lastly turned to her with a curtsy.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing, majesty?"

Zelda waved a dismissive hand. "That will be all for now."

"As your majesty wishes."

The door clicked shut on her departure and Zelda tucked in. She hadn't realized how starved she'd been. Every bite felt like a piece of heaven.

After finishing the meal she rose to her feet and stretched, then rolled her wrists in preparation of more forms that needed to be signed.

The thought of Link in all his shirtless glory was ample motivation to finish as soon as possible. It was nearing the end of spring after all.

Once again at her desk, she took a sip of tea and went straight back to work. There wasn't too much more to do. And if the meeting with the Terminians went well then she could consider this assignment done and over with, with the exception of regular revisions as needed.

A cool wind gusted through the open window, rustling the edges of her papers. Zelda moved a glass paperweight onto the stack and continued writing.

Soon loud voices could be heard coming from outside.

Zelda thought nothing of it and flicked a hand above her head. The window slammed shut and a small click signaled that it had latched.

She raised her head and her ears flicked at the almost indistinct sound of a clink...

That was the only warning given before the windows behind her burst inward, fracturing into thousands of scattered pieces. Zelda just managed to swerve around, erecting a barrier in the same motion, in time to divert the glass. She let the shield fall and raised her arms in preparation of an attack. That blast will have alerted the guards. She could hear them on their way now. In the mean time she was far from helpless as her light magic came to her. She summoned a static swirling ball of white yellow energy to her palm and looked up at her assailant.

"Your reflexes are quick as ever, your majesty. I had no doubts."

A startling pair of clever blue eyes caught the light as a man stepped over the broken window frame into the room. They twinkled with bright amusement as they met her own startled ones.

Zelda's light magic went out and she slowly dropped her hands, eyebrows raised high. "Link?" They then angled downward in a befuddled mixture of confusion and irritation. "What are you doing?"

He grinned broadly, the wicked sort that promised all sorts of mischief, and prowled toward her, boots crunching on the glass shards. Her eyes widened as she took in his…unusual appearance. Gone was his casual garb, the finely tailored garments that he usually wore on any ordinary day, and instead he donned leathers in various shades of black and lined with silver. Slung across his shoulders was a cloak fastened in the front by a silver and sapphire clasp. His eyes gleamed from beneath his hood.

He looked positively roguish. Like one of those men a woman was warned about when entering a pub.

And damn it all, it suited him.

Her breath caught, heart pounding frantically within her chest. She placed a hand there to try and settle it.

He crossed his arms and smiled a devious little smirk that spoke of naughty naughty things.

"Why, my little queen... I'm here to kidnap you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pardon?"

Zelda could only stare blankly at him as he sauntered further into the room. She took a full step back for every one he took forward, wary of the intense look in his eyes. Quickly she rounded the desk, feeling a touch safer with a physical object between them. She was beginning to become concerned for his state of mind.

"Link, what are you doing?" He rounded the desk and she retreated down the stairs to the lower tier of the room. "You can't possibly be serious."

Her heart jolted when he simply grinned, lips pulled back to reveal stunning white teeth.

His head dipped, oceanic orbs glistening beneath the hood of his cloak. "Call me, Dark Link."

The way he said that. So utterly smooth and salacious, sent pleasant tingles down her spine.

She pursed her lips. " _Link_ , now is really not a good time. Your…" she motioned with her hand in small circles searching for the word, "shenanigans will simply have to wait."

His smile never wavered, but Zelda could see that the glint in his eyes dulled a fraction. "That's the thing," he replied darkly, "I no longer care. You, my lovely little queen, are coming with me whether you like it or not."

He couldn't possibly be serious!

"And why would you attempt to… kidnap me?" She looked him over, suddenly concerned. "Are you possessed?"

He gave a riotous laugh. "Hardly. Shall I list my reasons?"

She wanted to shake her head no. Nothing gave him the right to act this way, but she was inherently a curious person.

Her lack of response did nothing to deter Link, and he went on.

"First you were gone that month to Hytopia, where much time was wasted fruitlessly because the diplomats weren't as prepared as they should have been. You complained to me for hours on end about it. Then there was that whole series of meetings with the zoras, then you had to go and personally oversee the recoveries for that accident in the goron mines with the collapse, and now you've hidden yourself away to concentrate on weeks and weeks of paperwork for a bleeding country that will benefit more from us than we will from them." He took a fortifying breath after that spiel. "I tire of you overworking yourself. And I'm sure you're tired of it too. That's why I'm here to steal you away. Let's see how well the country can run itself without its queen."

Oh dear. She hadn't realized her absence had affected him quite this much.

From his ominous poise filled with determination it was clear that there would be no bartering with him. Not this time. At that moment Zelda should have blasted him clear across the room, let him hit the wall and knock him out. Should have… but didn't. Some part of her thought she could still make Link see reason, and another part of her agonized over hurting Link in any way. With those two reasons combined she resorted to do the only thing she could think of that might work. Guilt him back to normal.

He was almost upon her, his dark-clad form and looming presence making her nervous. The back of her knees bumped against the sofa and she let herself fall onto it. She made her eyes go as wide as possible then hitched her shoulder, placing a hand above her chest.

"Link…please, you're frightening me."

He shook his head unaffected. "I don't think so. Your acting is cute, but not enough to sway me," he said, drawing ever nearer. "And it's Dark Link, remember."

Zelda huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm warning you. If you don't stop this right now-"

She was abruptly cut off as he swooped over her, arms situated on either side of her head, his knee on the cushion, snaring her against the sofa. She could feel the warmth of his thick corded thigh pressing into her hip. He brought his face close to hers, noses nearly touching.

"And what, does the little queen plan to do about it?" he whispered all seductive and suave and she was one word from spreading her legs for him right there. That brazen tongue of his would be best put to work between her thighs.

Zelda licked her lips at all the depraved thoughts circling around in her head.

She'd known Link to be predatory and forward with what he wanted, but never had he been so forceful. So entirely dangerous, yet not. It was an enticing change

Her eyes unconsciously settled on his pink lips, mere inches away from hers, and she longed to nibble on them.

A series of shouts resonating from beyond the doors brought her back to focus and she shoved against his shoulders and tried to wriggle away from beneath him. He didn't budge and instead made it harder for her to slip out by pressing down against her, trapping her beneath his heavy weight.

"Link," she sighed, glaring up at his irritatingly amused visage as he refuted her efforts. "Get off."

He was really starting to annoy her.

Zelda missed his hand ducking into the folds of his cloak but caught sight of it as it withdrew, holding something enclosed in his fist.

"Clearly you've an ailment of the mind to forget so easily," he said, raising the curled appendage up. "It's Dark Link."

He threw his hand down, releasing the object in his grasp and simultaneously covering his mouth with his sleeve. All at once a cloud of white smoke engulfed the room and Zelda inhaled with a shocked gasp and was instantly thrown into a coughing fit as the smoke invaded her lungs. When she opened her eyes to squint against the fog everything was a blur. A sense of weakness overcame her, she felt her body becoming limp, falling prone across the sofa. An arm slid around her back and swept her up in a firm hold.

As if from far away there was the sensation of something grabbing her wrists and meshing them together. Then she was airborne and moving at a pace too rapid for her sluggish body to accomplish by its own power.

Slowly the cloud thinned out and she inhaled deep heaves of clean air. She blinked away the haze in her vision, letting the world come into focus once more. Windows and doors then a row of open archways passed by in a flash, everything else was a blur of grey. It took longer than normal for her mind to process that they were running in the castle. Or rather, she was slumped in Link's arms while he was running through the castle.

She shifted and tried to smash her fist against his chest, only her arms refused to obey her on account of her still weakened state and that they were strangely secured before her as if they'd been stuck together, which made them difficult to maneuver. A few moments of wriggling served to ratify her assessment. _He'd bound her._

The sheer impudence of him!

As soon as her head stopped swimming she'd come up with a sufficient punishment for his dastardly actions. Of all the- How dare he tie her up!

Link veered around a bend in the corridor and came to an abrupt halt as he almost ran into a contingent of soldiers. They spotted him and at once barrelled for them at full pelt.

"Ah, maybe not this way then," said Link, pivoting on his heel then dashing back the way he'd come.

"Sir Link! Get back here!"

"He's got the queen!"

"Halt! Desist!"

Link laughed with unmitigated glee as he soared through a hallway then down the mezzanine, a joyous yet rather eerie expression of amusement. As he far outclassed them in speed, wit and the general ability to outmaneuver anyone in virtually impossible situations, the soldiers were left far behind.

Goddesses, but he did make a mockery of them.

Indignant on their behalf, Zelda resorted to wriggling in his grasp to give her poor soldiers a bit of an edge. It was by no means enough to free herself, but at least it would make things more difficult for her arrogant hero turned villain.

He reacted promptly, as she knew he would, tightening his grip as he growled at her, "Stop that, you're going to make me drop you."

"Good," she hissed and went on squirming, forcing her bound hands against his chest to push.

Link groaned his defeat and ducked into the shadow of an alcove. The soldiers who had been chasing them had just turned the corner and shot right past without noticing. Link glanced around to make sure there were no lurkers then narrowed twin orbs of blue at her.

"It's either you stop, or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you that way."

Zelda went rigid and shot him a glare. "You wouldn't..."

His grin was one of promise. "Try me."

The situation was humiliating enough as it was, and she was unwilling to make it worse. With a scoff of dismay, Zelda settled compliantly in his arms. Link bounced her as he adjusted his hold, earning a small 'eep' and yet another glare from the queen, then dove out of hiding.

It occurred to her that she was clever, she should have been able to come up with some sort of argument against him, or tricked him into letting her go… but as was considerably more apparent as time lapsed there was something wrong with her cognitive functions at the moment. Her logic and reasoning had been affected somehow and she'd bet her rupees on that infernal smoke cloud. A suppressant of some sort.

It made her frustrated to think that he had gotten the better of her, that he had tricked her so easily.

"Link…I'll…throw you in the dungeons…so help me…"

He chuckled as he reached a set of ornate doors. "My queen is very assured of herself. But I don't think you're in any position to be making threats," he said gaily. "Besides, you can't even pick me up, how will you be able to throw me in the dungeons?"

Darn it, he was right. He was far too heavy for her.

Wait a minute. She had meant that as a figure of speech, hadn't she?

Before she could think on it further, Link shifted her so that he could free his hand and shove open the door. They swiftly entered the enormous presence chamber, empty but for a few servants scattered around, polishing the floors and replacing the candles on the dozen or so chandeliers. Link had only to cut across then make his way down one last set of stairs before they were out of the castle.

Now, if he'd trained her soldiers properly, the instant the alarm had sounded all exits would have been barred, efficiently trapping him within the castle grounds. He was going to be caught no matter what, and she'd enjoy coming up with a good punishment for him once her faculties returned to normal.

Link was halfway across the room when a frigid voice roared out, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Sir Link! What in all of Hyrule is the meaning of this!"

Zelda visibly shrank, trying to duck her head behind Link's broad expanse of shoulder as she recognized the seething tone. Lord Raleigh, her top advisor and one of the ministers on her council had caught up to them. As if the circumstances weren't humiliating enough. She didn't need the closest person she had to a father figure to witness this degrading moment in her life.

Link spun around to face the lord, much to her chagrin, equipped with a curled lip and hard glaring eyes. He and Raleigh had never got on, so this confrontation was most unwelcome.

"You can take this as a rescue or a kidnap. In any case, I'm taking the queen out of the castle to breathe a little," he said snidely. "Didn't you know? She was suffocating in that office of hers. Too bad some sour-faced old tyrant wouldn't allow me to check on her."

Lord Raleigh was fast turning red, until even the tips of his pointed ears were flushed. "The audacity! I command you to release her majesty this instant!"

Link flashed a smirk and flung out an arm. "Command this!"

There was a small clash as something hit the ground at the minister's feet then a blast of familiar white smoke filled the area. Lord Raleigh fell to his knees, coughing and trembling to support his weight on his arms. Zelda sympathized with him. She knew the feeling.

Link took this opportunity to make his escape before the smoke could reach them. In two minutes flat he broke out of the castle only to encounter a whole new dilemma.

The soldiers must have just finished their training for the day for they were all geared up and looking to have come directly from the training yard, blood flowing and energized. A knight stood at the head, Sir Ryan of Vallice. He was a large man, headstrong and cocky, and had always been somewhat jealous of Link's prowess.

He waved his sword in front of him, a cunning smile adorning his face. "Hah, I knew it! When I heard you had gone mad and broken into the castle I knew that you were finally showing your true colours."

Zelda looked over the large knight then up at Link. The soldiers stood between him and the castle gates. She wondered what Link would do now. As much as she wanted him to be caught, Sir Ryan was the last person she wanted doing the capturing. This small chance at besting Link would make him unbearable for weeks, not to mention Link's pride would be mortally wounded. They shared a mutual dislike of one another. Link had been reluctant initially choosing Ryan as one of the knights, but even he had to admit that Ryan was brilliant with a sword and knew his battle stratagems. Not picking him would have been a show of bias, and a foolish action.

Zelda felt herself moved upright, toes lightly touching the ground as Link wound an arm tightly around her waist. He reached for something at his belt with his free hand, and spoke lowly, "I prefer to call it a different side of me."

Sir Ryan smirked. "Nevertheless, you've shown your true self and therefore must be apprehended. Any resistance will be met with force, although I do not think you'll come quietly. In that case, I'm looking forward to the chance to trounce you."

Link let out a loud "Hah!" then aimed his arm upward and pressed the trigger of his clawshot. It clanged as it gripped onto a point above the ramparts and retracted. Zelda felt her feet leave the ground as they zipped through the air, releasing a squeal that was half fearful and half delighted.

The soldiers gaped as they soared over their heads and landed on the outer parapets.

From below, Sir Ryan snarled with rage. "Well, what are you fools waiting for? After him! Don't let him get away!"

There was a thundering as dozens of boots pounded up the stairs on either side of them. Link swooped his arm beneath her legs and returned to cradling her. He then stepped onto the ledge.

He cast her a wry grin. "Don't scream now."

Then he catapulted over the side. Zelda's breath left her as they lurched downward and slammed sharply onto one of the town's rooftops. He ran then jumped to another lower roof, then another before eventually he alighted on a balcony beside a hefty goron.

"Oi, Link," the goron waved pleasantly. "You here for a visit?"

"Another time," Link replied, without breaking stride. "I'm a tad occupied here."

Link barged into the building and descended a flight of wooden stairs then burst out the doors on the ground floor to emerge in the town square. A stunning red mare waited for them on the cobbles, clopping her hooves with impatience. Link didn't hesitate to swing them both up and onto her back, slipping his feet in the stirrups. He gripped Epona's flanks with his knees, and, reaching around Zelda, snapped the reigns.

Epona reared, neighing with delight, and galloped down the streets. People jumped out the way as they came charging through.

Zelda buried her face in Link's cloak, hoping that no one would recognize her. Knowing her luck, they were bound to. Who else would Link be carting off in such a ridiculous manner? Certainly not Ashei, nor Ilia, she had more sense than to fall for one of Link's stupid tricks. Sense that Zelda apparently lacked.

They were meters away from the gates. Word mustn't have reached the outer battlements yet for the doors were wide open, the guards watching their curious dash, unsuspecting as to why they ran. Link kicked Epona's flanks, spurring her faster.

Zelda blinked in astonishment. He was actually going to make it… He was going to succeed in this kidnapping heist. It was inconceivable, she was the most protected person in all of Hyrule, it shouldn't have been possible. But it was happening…

She gazed up at Link in baffled wonderment. He had a huge smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with profound delight. He caught her stare and winked at her.

Her heart hammered erratically in her chest.

Movement flickered in the corner of her eye. Zelda looked over his shoulder to see a group of mounted knights burning the ground behind them. Shouts were delivered and the streets cleared rapidly before them.

"Link!" she shouted, now solidly rooting for him. Wanting him to succeed in this impossible feat.

"I know," he said, a note of laughter in his voice. "Once we reach the field they'll not stand a chance."

This she knew positively well. Epona had to be one of the fastest and most courageous horses she'd ever had the privilege of knowing. Even burdened with two people on her back she'd been able to keep up with Ganondorf's black stallion as they had chased across the fields.

Zelda once again looked back at the knights, noting that some of them were equipped with bows and arrows. They wouldn't dare fire them, though. They couldn't risk injuring her so they were probably reserved for the foul beasts that still roamed the fields.

She heard the voice of Sir Ryan calling out from behind them. "Close the gates!"

Link leaned forward and, as if sensing the urgency in the motion, Epona drew on a spurt of speed and they flew past the gates, hooves pounding on stone. She leapt down two short stairwells before reaching the green turf at the Southern Hyrule Field.

Link whooped and Epona neighed loudly, thrilled by the run. Zelda smiled despite herself.

However, they were not yet free. The clopping of hooves announced the quick approach of their pursuers.

"Heyah!" shouted Link, snapping the reigns and bracing Zelda tightly against him.

Epona let out another whinny and galloped full force down the road.

The fields were a lumped mass of hills and valleys, spotted with random clusters of trees and thickets, as well as ponds, large rock formations and the occasional homestead. It took an hour of straight running to thwart their pursuers by hiding in one such copse of trees, and nearly the rest of the day's riding to breach the outskirts of Faron woods. Zelda had been in the forest on many occasions, whether out riding or on the hunt, however she'd never been able to memorize the layout and had mostly stuck to the roads. Link, however, had a special knack for direction. He could pass a grove for the first time and still be able to find it again weeks later without any assistance but for a keen mental map.

So as they left the road to travel through the wild brush, she had no fear of them getting lost. Link, she trusted, knew exactly where to go.

As the trees grew denser and the terrain became more uneven, Link slowed Epona to a trot, patting her neck and whispering words of endearment to her, promising a pile of apples for her good work. He threw back his hood, revealing his wispy golden-brown locks of hair, a stark contrast compared to his dark attire.

He must have put a lot of thought into planning this. She wondered where he'd ever gotten the idea in the first place. He certainly couldn't have come up with it on his own, could he?

It was difficult to imagine Link as a villainous figure. The trepidation she'd felt for him as he had cornered her in her office hadn't been the same horrifying feeling that Ganondorf instilled in her, nor the repulsive one from Zant. Her fear for Link had been more excitement. He had been full of promise and adventure; it was thrilling.

By this time Zelda's mind had cleared itself entirely of the effects of the smoke and she was able to speak without stammering.

"Where are we going?"

She surveyed the woods. Trees as thick around as the pillars in her throne room loomed overhead, casting them in splotches of shade. An owl awoke at the onset of twilight and hooted its nightly greeting. Fireflies buzzed through the air, not quite as brightly lit as they would be when full darkness was upon them.

Link braced her as Epona hopped over a log. "To my evil lair, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Link. Aren't you tired of this charade?"

"Ah ah ah, Dark Link, milady. Remember this time."

She smiled, batting her lashes in a slow sensual manner and pressed up against him. She simpered, breath ghosting across his face, "I much prefer just, Link."

Link fought to keep his composure but inevitably failed. His cheeks took on a rosy tint and he tore his eyes away to veer off into the woods. "Fine."

Zelda grinned widely, and trailed her lips teasingly along his neck. "Good."

He sighed and smiled at the sensation. "You make me out to be a poor villain."

"You're so silly," she whispered, nuzzling his jaw just beneath the chin. "It doesn't matter to me how wealthy you are. I'm rich enough for the both of us."

Link smirked and squeezed her around the middle. "You devious little thing."

She laughed lightly and shivered as his hand trailed up her spine. She used her bound hands to cover an oncoming yawn. All this activity had sufficiently worn her out. It felt like years since she'd had a good rest.

"Tell me when we get there," she said, snuggling into his chest, trusting him to keep her from falling off the horse as her body went lax.

"I will."

At last she let her eyes close and succumbed to blissful slumber.

△  
△ △

Zelda awoke to the feeling of being gingerly laid down on something soft. The ropes binding her hands together was sliced off and fingers massaged gently into the faint bruises on her wrists. She sighed and fluttered her eyes open.

"Sorry for waking you." Link leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She would have liked it to last longer, but too soon he pulled away. Lazily she propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing him as he leaned a shoulder on the bedpost, crossing his arms.

Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Where are we?"

"We're at Ivy Manor, in Faron province."

"Ivy Manor?" she said curiously. "Isn't that an estate you were granted upon your knighthood?"

"Yes," replied Link. "And thanks to my staff it has been kept clean and proper for me while I've resided in the castle. I don't normally come out to visit, but there are occasions when the forest beckons to me. Don't worry. They all know about the situation and have taken an oath of silence. If your nettlesome devotees do discover our hiding spot they'll have not learned it from the servants."

She scoffed, "Of course not, they'll learn about it from the records. It's written under your name, after all."

He tipped his head in agreement at her. "That they would. However, not many know that I have my own estate so they'll not think to look through the records," he countered. "Chances are they'll go to Ordon and search there. It's what I'm counting on."

She smiled. How clever he presumed himself to be. "Well then, I suppose we'll not be expecting any unwelcome visitors."

His eyes gleamed in that mischievous way of his. "I can guarantee that there'll be no interruptions."

She swept her gaze around the room, taking in its modest trimmings. The walls were painted a soft viridian, coupled with pale brown borders, which matched the furniture scattered about the room. The bed was a large four-poster, spread with a grass green comforter and sheets. It was warm and homey, perfectly suited for Hyrule's gallant hero.

"So," she drawled, casting him a look from beneath long lashes. "Now that you have me all to yourself, what would you have us do?"

There were implications within her tone. Desires she expected to be acted upon.

Instead Link pushed off the bedpost and thrust out a pointed digit at her. "Now, you sleep."

And that expectation was swiftly dashed. Zelda looked up at him incredulously.

"Yes?" he asked, head cocked in baffled curiosity. "Are you wanting me to tuck you in first?" He tched. "Her majesty is most spoiled."

Zelda shook her head in disbelief. "Go to sleep? You abduct me from my own castle, abscond with me all the way out in the secluded wilderness, miles away from civilization, just to ensure that I sleep?"

He snorted unimpressed, "Well you weren't doing it there."

"I _have_ been sleeping, as a matter of fact," she argued back.

A frown fell upon his face. "Not properly, and definitely not as long as you should be."

Zelda couldn't deny that the thought of sleep was more enticing than she was willing to admit. Her brief nap on horseback hadn't done much to revitalize her. A pity. She'd been hoping Link might enjoy his victory spoils, as it were, before anything else.

"Fine," he conceded. "If it will please you."

Link nodded. "It will."

"I'll take a short nap."

He threw his hands up. "No. Zelda I want you to get a fitful rest. You are to be confined to this chamber until you are fully energized and functional again, and not liable to throw a fit."

She gaped at him and scooted toward the edge of the bed. "Excuse me! Are you saying I've been in a foul mood lately?"

Link snorted in amusement. "The crabbiest queen in the country."

"You are the most insufferable, ignoble brute I've ever met."

He only continued to smile at her. "You think so? I do make a good villain, don't I? I've always felt that there was a hidden darkness within me."

"Of course," she interjected sourly. "That is why you were given the title 'hero' after all."

He laughed. "You think that every little decision I made on my quest to free Hyrule was done with good ethics in mind? My queen gives me far too much credit. If you must know, I have countless accounts of breaking and entering on my record. I stole when I needed to, I terrorized the local populations, although that bit of lively entertainment only worked in wolf form. Ah, there's also arson. I managed to burn down an entire house – but in my defense I don't think anyone was living in it. I also happen to be a mass murderer."

"You've defeated monsters who were liable to lay waste to Hyrule. That is a deed of valor," she defended. "As long as it was in battle, or an act of self defense I hope?" She quirked an inquisitive brow at him.

He shrugged offhandedly. "Mostly." Before she could open her mouth to rebuke him, he cut her off. "And I forgot to mention vandalism. I've broken far more valuable pots and vases in my lifetime than I could replace."

Zelda shook her head in exasperation. "Your list of criminal activities indeed knows no bounds."

Honestly if he were not the hero and had it not been during extenuating circumstances, he'd have probably been locked away for life by now.

Link grinned down at her wickedly. "And now I can add abduction to that increasingly growing list."

"Beast," she said, hiding a smile.

He laughed. "Wolf, don't you know? Now with all due respect, get some sleep. I'll have a servant wake you for dinner."

Zelda lay back on the mattress, flinging her arms above her. "Very well, if it will appease you." She shuffled under the covers and allowed Link to tuck her in very motherly-like.

He kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving. "Rest well."

She snuggled into her pillow, clutching her blankets tight around her. Oh yes, she definitely needed this. A break from everything; some time for herself without having to fret about the countless meetings she had to attend and her endless supply of paperwork piled up on her desk.

Zelda had nodded off before Link even crossed the threshold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut! Although that's probably what everyone's here for. So enjoy!

They were in for it now.

It didn't matter that not all of them had been present to partake in the capture of Link as he'd raised the castle to hysterics – in broad daylight no less. Absence was no excuse. They'd all heard about what had happened. And Lord Raleigh had gathered them for an urgent meeting in the council chamber whereupon he ranted and railed to the mightiest of the Hyrulean knights, all the while sketching the floor with his restless pacing.

Link's name was dropped an innumerable amount of times, more often than not in association with vile curses and profanities. Hadrian had been among those who had discovered the incapacitated minister in his pathetic state staggering down the hall from the ballroom, so understood full well that he had good reason to be mad. Link's crime was a serious issue, yet he could not find it within himself to fault him for it. There was no ill will in his actions. Everyone who knew of him was fully aware that he'd never so much as harm a hair on her majesty's person, so there was no fear there. He'd acted on concern in a misconstrued and severely audacious manner. Heaven knows he was the only one who could get away with it.

Hadrian couldn't say that he ever expected Link to have the nerve to pull something like this. Although in hindsight, he should have realized something was up the other day on the battlements and the suspiciousness that ensued when he'd run off. Partially, it was his fault for indirectly presenting the idea, unintentional though it was. Hadn't he declared Link to be the only one to ever bypass their guards? He remembered boasting outright of Link's abilities and far superior skillset, and by the Goddesses, Link had gone and proved him right. But by all the gates of the dark realm, he'd never fess up to that. He was unsettled but happy not being the direct focus of Raleigh's wrath.

The aforementioned lord came to a stop next to the table and slammed his fist down, causing everyone in the room to jump. Hadrian shifted uneasily, trying not to fidget under the glare that was directed at them.

"Are you telling me, Sir Ryan, that you allowed him to escape? You lost him in the woods? Are there none of you who can track? Do we not have hounds to hunt him down?" the minister spat, enraged.

Eyes turned to Sir Ryan who rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and ire, his helmet tucked under his arm. "Sir Link was born and raised in the woodlands. He is like a cunning keaton, able to conceal his tracks and find the means to hide his scent. There was a stream further in that he must have crossed many times to fool us. Also there were places where he had backtracked. The dogs have been run into the ground trying to locate him. We searched all throughout the night and well into morning."

Lord Raleigh made an aggravated sound of disgust. "I'm surrounded by incompetents!"

The doors suddenly banged open and they all turned as a pair of light footsteps entered the room.

Decked out in casual attire, Ashei waltzed in, unheeding of the stern glare the minister aimed at her. She took her place in the semi-circle next to Hadrian and another knight. Planting a hand on her hip, head cocked in a lackadaisical tilt, she flashed all those present a coy smile.

"Sorry for being late. I was at the pub when the message arrived. Got held up by some sleazy louse who wanted to get a bit too touchy feely. Had to knock him a good one before I came, yeah."

Dame Ashei. Third general of the queen's army, and possibly their fiercest Hyrulian knight. She had a no nonsense attitude about her and delighted in trouncing any knight who mocked her for her northerner accent. Having hailed from the brutal region of Snowpeak she was tough where others were not, and was generally overall unimpressed with the softness of the city folk. During the invasion she'd particularly been offended by the weak dispositions of Hyrule's soldiers at the time, and had taken pleasure in toughening them up over the past years. She was often used as a threat amongst the drill sergeants. If any one of their troops displayed a single sign of laziness or insubordination, off to Dame Ashei they were sent. Needless to say, it was an effective method to keep them in line.

Lord Raleigh narrowed his piercing eyes at her for the rude interruption and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, you are the Knights of Hyrule, I expected better from you!" He continued on with his rant and Hadrian only half-listened to him.

A pointed elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"What's up?" Ashei asked in a hushed murmur, inclining her head at the minister. "I have no clue what he's on about."

Wincing, he massaged the smarting area and sighed, "Sir Link is what's up."

She blinked then chuckled. "Should have guessed. He's the only one who can drive old Raleigh into a frenzy," she said brightly. "What did he do this time?"

"I'll tell you what he did," Lord Raleigh cut into their silent conversation, eyes blazing. "Sir Link invaded the castle, broke into the queen's private office, after I specifically banned him from the area, and abducted our devout ruler!"

A pause. Then Ashei's mouth broke into a shit-eating grin. "Well bloody hell, yeah. You have to admire his pluck."

The minister looked at her appalled while the rest of the knights tensed.

"What are you saying?" he blustered furiously. "This is dreadful! It's treasonous, that's what it is!"

Ashei eyed him with thinly veiled amusement. "Wasn't it you who kept on pushing the two of them together? Bemoaning about when they'd finally tie the knot and get married. I say they should have run off together a long long time ago, yeah."

Lord Raleigh frowned. "They haven't run off with each other…well, I mean they have... And I only do so because it would curtail the rumors of all their acts of public indecency. Heavens know that's all I ever hear at court these days."

One of the other knights, Sir Walter DeVale, cleared his throat. "Pardon my saying, but they're not just rumors, milord. Almost everyone has caught them in…the act…" He wilted under Raleigh's intimidating presence. "...Of kissing..." He wisely ended.

"I don't care what they are," the minister hissed scathingly. "It's scandalous!"

Ashei smiled, obviously enjoying herself. "And you seem to be the only one concerned about it."

It was true, Hadrian mused. Link's heist had incited every noble who'd witnessed or heard of the kidnapping to excited gossiping. As long as it possessed the notion of romance, Hyruleans positively adored scandal. The more scandalous the better, and having royalty involved only added to the appeal. They were more likely to support the couple opposing propriety and outright contest whosoever stood against them.

Raleigh rounded on her, gesturing wildly. "Sir Link kidnapped her, don't you see the travesty of the act?"

"It's not like she was fully unwilling. Was she?" said Ashei.

"Not really, no," answered Sir Walter, once again shrinking from the black aura emanating from Raleigh.

"And there you go." She shrugged.

Many of the other knights nodded and murmured agreement. Lord Raleigh, however, was not amused. He drew a terse hand through his long dark locks, shoulders abruptly slumping.

He turned to gaze beyond the window, out to the bright summer dawn of Castle Town, stroking his well-trimmed beard. "The treaty the queen was advocating is one of great importance. Hyrule's wellbeing rides on its completion. If a concession cannot be made, or if the queen is absent for the meeting, the Terminians may see it for the disrespect that it is and the whole alliance is forfeit."

Ashei was caught off guard. "Well damn, that's not good."

The minister scoffed, "Indeed it is not. In addition I received a missive yesterday morning. The Terminians wish to speed up the proceedings and have demanded that the negotiations be held sooner."

Swallowing thickly, Hadrian asked, "And when is it to be held?"

Lord Raleigh sighed and rubbed his temples in evident dread. "A week's time."

A curse from Ashei – the most unchivalrous of the knights – and resounding exclamations of shock from the other knights filled the room.

The minister leveled them all a stern gaze. "Ride hard, Knights of Hyrule. Either the queen is found, or we lose a potential ally."

  
△  
△ △

  
Zelda had been long conditioned to rise with the sun, and today was no different. As soon as the bright cast of light hit her eyelids through the sheer fabric of the curtains, she was instantly awake with no hope of returning to her comforting slumber.

She stretched, plying the comforter as it distending with her limbs and gathered her bearings. She felt more energized than she remembered being in the last few months, and hungry, evident by the persistent pangs in her stomach. Link must have decided against disturbing her the evening prior and so she'd forgone supper and was positively famished.

Recalling that he had mentioned servants, Zelda first got up and searched for decent attire. A robe at least. How had she not realized when Link had changed her into a scandalously short satin nightgown? Ordinarily he'd had no gotten away easily with such a thing. She must have been exhausted beyond imagining.

There were two wardrobes in the room and upon opening the first she located exactly what was required. Dresses styled in the practical fashion of one who disliked restriction were hung up in rows. A few pairs of breeches and tunics had been neatly folded in the drawers, along with blouses, undergarments of the more salacious variety, and a few jackets. He had provided her with a full wardrobe. Far more than what a few days necessitated.

How long exactly was Link planning on keeping her here?

Deeming it something to confront him about later, she gathered up a bundle and headed towards the bathroom where a large ornate tub was situated in the center, mounted on four sturdy clawed feet. With a wave of her hand the tub filled with water, another wave saw steam rising as it bubbled softly.

She placed her items on the counter and picked out a few floral scented lotions, the sort Link knew she liked. He must have been meaning to bring her here for a long while. And her court sessions and incessant diplomatic affairs always delayed that prospect until it eventually got to the point where it forced his hand.

Guilt ridden and mellow, she bathed with the door ajar, so she'd hear when Link returned. She washed then soaked leisurely until her fingers became pruned then left the bath. She padded naked back into the bedroom and swept her hand out, droplets sizzling as they magically evaporated, leaving her dry and warm. She donned a pale blue sundress and left her hair loose then padded barefooted out into the hall, intending to find Link or a kitchen. Whichever she ran into first.

The manor was larger than she thought it would be for a cottage in the woods. She found to her delight that the rest of the interior was just as beautifully decorated as her room had been, displaying soft colored browns and greens, giving it an overall spring feel. Perfectly suited to her gallant hero.

All was silent but for the larks chirping from the open windows and the sound of rustling woodlands. Everything was immaculately kept, and like all the other manors she'd visited in her lifetime, the servants knew to keep hidden or at least well out of the way when royalty was about.

It was a relief to know that Link had kept the estate granted to him as one of his many rewards for saving Hyrule. He'd at first refused then threatened to sign it off to someone – anyone – else. But then he'd began his new service to Hyrule and must have seen use for it after all, possibly as a sort of headquarters or rest stop during his and Ashei's hunts. The land had been wrought with criminals and traitors following the invasion, and Link had jumped at the chance of chasing them all down. Justice meant a lot to him, and it he'd relished in seeing those vagrant lords and ladies get their comeuppance.

That had been a time when she'd seen her favourite knight a mere few brief instances a month. At present a few years later, he was registered permanently at the castle and she was happy to indulge in his presence when neither of them were busy.

Again that twinge of guilt. Lately she'd been occupied more often than not. Loneliness was a companion she was well familiar with. So too was longing. Link was acquainted with both as well, and the thought of him consumed by either agonized her.

Finding Link proved to be a difficult task. His house was of a newer fashion, unlike the older models, which were built with an overall similar architecture and design. Eventually, after exploring nearly half the estate and opening many doors that led to many useless rooms, she found him in the lounge, seated on one of the sofas, a book in hand as he ate his breakfast.

Just the sight of him caused her heart to flutter. Thankfully he'd rid himself of his dark leathers, favoring a plain green tunic and loose breeches.

Link noticed her right away and placed his book down then rose to his feet. He crossed the room toward her and claimed her hand. "Zelda, darling! You're up early."

She smiled up at him, drinking in his handsome features. "Of course your definition of early would be noon. I've had a full night's rest for once. You'll find that I'm the least crabby queen in the country."

He laughed, an exuberant sound.

"Indeed."

He bent down to kiss her but Zelda was not one to reward bad behaviour – she was still annoyed for being trussed up and embarrassed in front of her troops and possibly a good portion of her court – so she ducked his advances and went over to plop down on his vacated seat on the sofa.

The look he gave her was riled, but she paid him no heed. Rather she pulled his half-eaten plate of heaven-scented food toward her and took up his fork and dug in.

Link came to sit beside her, giving her a sidelong stare. "Enjoying yourself, are you."

She answered with a pleasured moan and continued devouring his meal.

He leaned back and trailed his fingertips up and down her bare arm. "Help yourself then."

"That's what I'm doing," she rejoined unashamedly.

There was a hint of a smile at his lips as he watched her, fixated. He had a way of making even a look feel intimate and Zelda enjoyed basking under his gaze.

"You know," he said. "You could have rang for your own plate."

She made a show of savoring his poached egg. "So can you."

He gave a breathy laugh and traversed the span of the room to yank on a servant cord then crossed his arms and continued observing her. She had a feeling he'd be getting her back for this sometime in the near future. She was always two-minded when it came to his revenge ploys. Torn between dreading it, wherein the suspense of waiting for the unexpected ate away at her, and looking forward to it with great anticipation.

A few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door and a servant appeared. Link spoke to her briefly and the servant nodded before she was dismissed and Link returned to the sofa, sitting closer to Zelda than he had been before.

Zelda could feel the entire press of him against the length of her body, her side molded to his. The heat of him engulfing her. She repressed a shiver and carried on polishing off the plate, licking the fork clean before setting it aside.

"You certain you don't want to sleep for longer?" he asked, fingers now combing through her hair.

She groaned and melted into him, face buried in his shoulder. "No Link, I do not require any more sleep. I tire of it. I would rather take a turn in those splendid gardens you have out back. That is, if we have time before we return to the castle."

Link gave her an unsettling look and blinked at her. "Beg your pardon. Return to the castle?"

With great reluctance, and increasingly growing more uneasy by the second, Zelda left the warmth of his side and stood up. Nervously she straightened down her dress.

"Why, yes," she said, motioning with her hand. "You've staged this abduction to give me a respite from the arduous task of running the country. I had assumed that now that goal's been accomplished-"

She trailed off at the sudden shift in his demeanor, one that snagged her focus and sent warning signals throughout her.

"You assumed?"

It was a challenge to keep eye contact with his devious gaze. "Well…yes. I still have a few forms to sign, and documents to go over-"

Once again she cut herself off as Link suddenly stood before her, the touch of his hands burning through the thin fabric of her dress at her hips.

"I think not." He leaned in close, whispering into her sensitive ears. "You're staying right here."

His tone, dangerous and domineering, was enough to stem all rational thought. She envisioned an actuality in which this was real. Where he was in fact a villain and had stolen her away from her castle to lock her up for himself. Tormenting her with ideas of passion. Tying her to his bed.

In actuality, had they met under those terms she'd have never fallen for Link. Her pride and her innate sense of righteousness would not have allowed for it. But since she already loved him, and since this was all just an act, a game they played… The prospect of being tied to his bed was not an undesirable thought.

Unfortunately the real world could not be easily set aside.

She sighed in dejection. There would be a lot to make up for after this whole treaty was done and over with.

"Although it would be nice, I can't. I must go back and –Link!"

He had boldly picked her up, and she scrambled to hold onto him as her feet left the floor. He then sat on the sofa with her in his lap, his arms wound around her to keep her there.

She blinked at him in shock then furrowed her brows. "Well excuse you."

Link merely pinched her ticklish sides, knowing exactly where to target her.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere."

She huffed and shoved a strand of hair out of her face. Of all the stubborn men in Hyrule she just had to fall in love with the most stubborn of the lot.

"This game of yours is over, Link," she said forcefully. "Take me back."

His grin was sharkish and more than a little concerning. "This game of mine? In that case, since I am the creator, I make the rules. I'll let you know when you've had enough of a respite. You my darling queen are not permitted to go anywhere unless I say so."

Zelda unconsciously rubbed her legs together, fidgeting in his lap. This position they were in had also played in her imaginings, but instead they'd be on her throne before an empty court, because even in her fantasies she was disinclined to voyeurs.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I," he drawled, his breath fanning across her cheek. "So let's play."

She was warm all over and was suitably convinced to go along with his scheme. Desire and love and the dread of returning to a stack of paperwork back home did that to a person.

She inhaled sharply as he caressed her neck, drawing her flush against him. Taking slow deep breaths to calm herself, Zelda met his dancing gaze, trying not to let his handsome visage corrupt her.

She sighed in relent. "Very well. What would you have us do?"

Link smiled wickedly and Zelda swallowed, taking in the pure predatory look of him. He was handsome beyond belief. Not quite in a rugged way that one would expect of a vagabond, nor did he cut the dashing figure of a knight in shining armor – although he was still very much dashing. Link's looks were more poised and angular, with an undertone of feral. A noble wolf given the form of man.

"Firstly, we need to establish some rules," said Link, bouncing his leg, fingers drumming a cadence on her arm. "First rule, no magic."

Well that restricted her considerably. Reluctantly she nodded in concession. "Go on."

"Second, no trying to escape."

At this she leveled him an incredulous stare. "So you are to do whatever means necessary to be a credible villain, while I am to remain your pliant prisoner? I cannot even attempt to escape?"

Link gave her a squeeze. "Absolutely not."

Her hands clenched and unclenched in his tunic. The damned man. "Fine. In return for my compliancy, I have some terms."

Link peered at her warily as if expecting her to pull a trick. "And what might those be?"

Zelda stared hard at him with complete seriousness. "I will indulge you. You may play this game so long as we return to the castle by evening of the fifth day."

  
His hand, which had been roving her neck and shoulder, suddenly grasped her chin and tilted her head toward him.

"And why should I listen to you?"

Zelda stammered, heart beating frantically in her chest, his lips barely ghosting against hers. "I – I am your queen."

He chuckled as if entertaining a fancy of hers and closed the short distance between their lips. Zelda was helpless as she succumbed to the kiss, eyes closing and body tensing. She angled her head for better access as her hands fisted in the front of his tunic. She released a pleased moan as he pulled her to him, chests meshing together, his firm corded arms wrapping her up, clinging to her closely. His left hand fluttered over her face, caressing her cheek before whispering slowly along her neck. It passed along her shoulder then caressed the milky white skin of her arm. It then returned to her shoulder to play with the strap of her dress and gently slide it down.

Zelda twisted in his grasp and reached her hands up to wound her arms around his neck in a demand for more. She teased the strands of hair at his nape, loving the silky softness between her fingers. Her arms suddenly clenched around him when he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and started sucking.

She sighed at the sensation, a never ceasing torment, yet so blissful. It had been far too long since she'd enjoyed a good snogging. If she could do anything to make this moment last forever she'd do it in a heartbeat.

She barely noticed when her other strap was pulled down, nor when he maneuvered her so that she properly faced him, one leg bent on the side of his hips in a half straddle. They were nearly flat against one another but that still wasn't enough. Almost frantically he took her by the waist and dragged her up, his hips planted firmly between her thighs, their bodies flush together, no space left in between.

She shivered when he ground his pelvis against hers before they were forced to part to catch their breaths.

Zelda panted, her eyes fluttering as he kissed along her neck then licked her ear, tongue tracing along the curve until it reached her pointed tip then traveled back down. All the while Zelda could do nothing but cling to him and relish the sensation.

If this was an attempt to get her hot and bothered, he'd definitely succeeded.

His low husky voice penetrated her unwary senses. "Agreed."

She blinked a few times in confusion, vision slightly hazy. "Wh-what?"

He laughed and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "For the next five days you are mine. And I intend to play many games with you."

And before she could respond with her question of 'what sort of games', even though she very well knew the type he was implying, he once again sealed their lips together, kissing her open-mouthed, his hands running all over her in a quest to explore every inch of her. They breathed hard through their noses, unwilling to part. Zelda felt herself lifted then laid down as his nimble fingers found the ties at the back of her dress and undid them with expert ease.

He kissed along her jaw and Zelda obliged by tilting her head for easier access. The room became saturated with the heady scent of arousal, gaining a heat that had nothing to do with the warming weather.

Her dress split open in the back as Link finished unfastening her, then plunged his hand down to stroke her bare skin, earning soft whimpers of contentment. Oh Goddesses...his calloused hands on her felt like heaven. Never stop. She never wanted this to end...

The moment was shattered when a lively voice filled the room.

"Sir Link? I've brought what you've requested."

Zelda squealed and shoved him off of her, yanking up her straps and holding the front of her dress in place. Link swiftly snagged the backrest of the sofa to prevent from falling over then righted himself, absently straightening his tunic and brushing his hair back.

A servant different from the one before and carrying a covered silver bowl entered the room, wearing the largest smile ever seen on a human face.

She seemingly paid no mind to their disheveled states of dress, nor to the fact that both of them were in the process of reassembling their composures. She twinkled a pair of sparkling eyes on them and sauntered forward.

"There was no answer when I knocked," she said with guileless glee. "So I figured you wanted me to come right on in."

Zelda hastily reached her arms back to refasten her dress as Link casually seated himself on the sofa a respectable distance away from her.

"Just leave it on the table." He gestured to the small side table that held the dirty breakfast dishes.

Cilla cast them a sly smile before crossing the room and placing the bowl down, meticulously arranging it in the very center of the table. She indicated to the finished meal. "Shall I take these with me?"

"Go ahead," said Link, miffed at her obvious stalling.

Despite the mortifying situation, Zelda couldn't help but giggle at the hilarity of it. Link shot her a steely glare.

At the sight of the bowl Zelda's curiosity piqued. "What is that you brought?"

Cilla turned to her and beamed. "Strawberries, you majesty. They're Link's favorite. He always orders them when he comes to visit." She gave her a wink then  
sauntered to the door and whirled around. "Anything more you need?"

Link groaned and dragged a hand over his face. "No, Cilla. Go awaaaay!"

Cilla curtsied. "As you wish." She left the room and very slowly closed the door. Only after they heard that final click did they allow themselves to relax.

Link scooted closer on the sofa and she let him gather her up in his warm embrace, leaning her head against his chest and drumming her fingers on the hard muscle.

"Your servants are very precocious. Do they emulate their master in that regard?" she asked with wry amusement.

She squeaked as his fingers abruptly wriggled into her sides. "Cheeky little queen. No, not all of them. Unfortunately Cilla came that way. She's… different than the others." He snorted. "They all have their own little quirks actually."

Zelda panted, tensed for another attack. "I can see that becoming a bit of a bother in the future." She scrunched her brow in thought. "Why did she show such lack of concern? It was…," at this Zelda blushed deeply, "quite obvious what we were doing."

"Knowing Cilla, she's probably excited to gossip about it with her friends," he replied, stroking her hair. "When I told them that I was bringing the queen out for a steamy raunch in the woods this is just what they expected. Don't be surprised if we're interrupted at random."

Her face flushed further and she balked at the implications. "You told them that!"

He shrugged. "They were all for it. Over eager I'd say."

Oh, how she'd love to wipe that cocky grin off his face. He may have the power here in the manor – and only because she allowed him to have it – but once they were back in the castle she'd make sure he regretted it. All his manipulative scheming, his coerciveness and forceful methods, and those Goddess forsaken attractive blue eyes that she couldn't say no to…

Darn, he was doing it again. Looking at her in that way that made her insides melt and heart glow all at once. Sometimes she thought it seemed as if he wielded his dashing good looks like a weapon.

"Now…," Link purred, plucking a plump red strawberry from the bowl, he held it up to her, grinning like the wolf he was. "Strawberry?"

Zelda smiled indulgently and reached over to take the rosy fruit, however before her fingertips could make contact with it, Link retracted his hand.

“Ah ah,” he chastised, before holding it out again, this time mere inches from her mouth. “Open up.”

She frowned, eyes pinned on the strawberry hovering just in front of her lips, before narrowing them at Link. “You can’t be serious?” she said unimpressed. “You’re going to feed me?”

His arm slid more firmly around her waist as he drew her closer. “Say AHHH.”

Frowning, she quickly made to snatch it away from his hand and he equally as fast evaded her. She changed her strategy and went for the bowl, but Link swiftly reacted by rolling them over so that her back met with the soft cushions. He then proceeded to sit atop her, straddling her stomach.

Zelda attempted to push him off. Squirming underneath him, she managed to slide partway up so that her upper back leaned against the armrest. Her face fell in dismay as he clamped her tight between his thighs, eliminating any chance of escape.

She giggled nervously as Link once more waved the strawberry in front of her face, mouth spread in an amused grin.

“If you want it you’re going to have to open up,” he goaded.

Zelda tried to bat him away but he quickly snagged both of her wrists with a hand and held them down against her stomach. She mewled as he moved the fruit tantalizingly closer and tossed her head in an effort to avoid it.

“I don’t want it anymore,” she said amidst peels of laughter.

Link feigned being upset and frowned, pressing the fruit against her cheek as she twisted her head to the side. “Would you rather I eat it for you?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, to which he growled.

“Will you just open that sexy little mouth of yours and take it.”

“Take what?” she snarked.

It took him a split second to hear the double entendre that she’d deciphered from his words. He gave her a flat stare.

Rolling her eyes she parted her lips. Right as he was about to plop the strawberry into her mouth she drew back and closed it firmly, making no effort to contain her smile of amusement.

“Zelda,” he growled.

She scoffed, “Fine.”

This time when she opened her mouth Link did not hesitate to swiftly stick the strawberry past her lips, hand darting away as she made a swipe at him with her tongue.

“Nice try,” he said, before narrowing hard eyes down at her. “Now chew.”

Because clearly she was just going to leave it there to sit in her mouth. She gave him a look that spoke of annoyance and proceeded to chew, fidgeting slightly as he watched her as if to make certain she didn’t spit it out.

Her eyes widened when he suddenly bent down and kissed her. She could feel his tongue rub over her lips and successfully pry them apart before filling her mouth, flitting around to every corner, exploring and tasting her.

When he pulled away he wore a smug grin on his face. His throat bobbed as he swallowed and the grin grew wider. It took her a moment to realize that he had taken her half-chewed morsel with him, leaving her with only the flavor of strawberries in her mouth.

She openly gawked at him. Oh Goddesses. Had he really done that?

“Link – you – what…”

She was scrambling for a response, some word of spite or a promise to enact revenge, but instead floundered in a deluge of shock.

A rumble of low chuckling vibrated the air as Link reached back to the table to pluck another strawberry from the bowl, offering it in the same manner as before. Zelda wrinkled her nose and tried to free her arms, still trapped within Link’s strong grasp.

She jumped as Link cinched his thighs, pinching her tighter. “Payback, I think. For being a pain.”

Her eyes focused on the next bite of juicy scrumptiousness as he lowered it to her lips. She ignored his teasing laughter as she lifted her head up to snag it between her teeth, quickly pulling it into her mouth. A droplet of juice spilled onto her bottom lip as she bit into it. It welled there as she hastily consumed the small fruit before it dribbled down to her chin and curved underneath it and slid further along her neck.

It was an uncomfortable feeling. She struggled to wipe it away, but Link’s grip was unrelenting.

“Let go of my hands, Link,” she ordered as solidly as possible. She was going to be sticky after all of this.

At his lack of movement she raised her eyes to level him a fierce glare but wavered upon seeing his tense expression, his gaze fixated on that small dribble of strawberry juice. His face was one of acute concentration as he watched it roll down the subtle arch of her throat, past her clavicle until it reached her chest. Her breasts rose as she took a sharp inhale at the feeling.

She watched mesmerized as he hooked a finger at the collar of her gown and tugged, exposing more cleavage, the droplet now trickling along the valley of skin between her breasts. Right before it could disappear too far to reach he leaned down and stopped its progression with his tongue.

Zelda breathed deeply as he then slowly licked up between her breasts, his tongue wiping off all traces of the strawberry juice as he moved upward to lather her neck. He stopped at her chin and instead of continuing on as before he engulfed it in his mouth and began sucking.

Without conscious awareness, her eyes fluttered shut. It felt strange, but at the same time so good. He lingered there a moment then released her. She shuddered as the saliva coating made her chin feel cool against the air.

He licked up the last traces of the juice, kissing the corners of her mouth, and then met her lips, pulling her bottom one between his teeth to nibble, swiping his tongue back and forth over it. He released her wrists and circled his arms around her, one hand weaving into her hair.

Zelda moaned in response, willing and pliant in his arms. She gripped his shirt as he pulled her up, and she shivered as she felt the trail of his fingers drifting down her back.

“Let’s try this again, shall we,” he breathed, voice heady with desire.

Almost absently, Zelda flicked her hand and immediately the latches on the doors and windows clicked shut, locking them inside. Another flick and a layer of magic settled over the walls, barring any sound from exiting the room. If Link’s staff were eavesdropping at the door they’d be disappointed to find their efforts futile as no sound permeated the barrier.

All this she did automatically, an action that had become so ingrained that even under Link’s lustful attentions she could perform it meticulously. She was determined that this time there would be no interruptions.

He didn’t bother taking it slow as he worked the stays of her gown apart. In seconds he had the back of her dress open once again, and in mere moments he had shimmied the dress up and yanked it off, leaving her in just her undergarments.

He paused to appreciate the sight. Zelda remembered long ago when she would have blushed head to foot beneath his gaze. Now she basked in it. Part lustful deliberation, contemplating the many ways he could most thoroughly please her, but also endearment. She savored the adoration in his eyes, sending warm thrills throughout her body.

Deciding he’d spent enough time admiring her, she reached down and deftly unbuckled his belt. Tossing it to the side, she grasped the hem of his tunic and pulled it up. He raised his arms to help her remove it then immediately went back to kissing her, his hands rediscovering her body, playing with all the areas he remembered were sensitive.

“Goddesses, Zelda, you’re so beautiful,” he groaned into the curve of her throat.

She sighed happily and embraced him. She could feel the warm wetness pooling between her legs. Her anticipation building.

Nudging her legs further apart, Link settled between her creamy thighs and reached down to lightly finger the thin fabric concealing her womanhood from him. Zelda whimpered as he traced her labia, running his forefinger up and down her slit before hitching the material over his thumb. He tugged it aside and gently circled his fingers outside her entrance. A slow drawn out motion.

“Please,” she moaned and gasped. “Right there.”

She lifted her bent legs in the air and bucked her hips, begging for more.

Obligingly he dipped two fingers inside, feeling her warm moistness. Zelda tensed as his fingers delved deeper, rubbing a bit before giving a few thrusts. Her back arched as he then curled them inside her and wriggled his fingertips back and forth. Her head was thrown back, a wrist covering her mouth.

How could she have gone for so long without this? That treaty had stolen weeks of her time. Oh, she would die if she didn’t have him now.

It took a phenomenal amount of willpower to stop him, but somehow she managed to feel around and grasp the hand that was pleasuring her and weakly push it away. She squirmed at the loss of him and at the intense glare he directed at her.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” she chastised somewhat out of breath. “I only need a second…”

Somehow through a means of twisting and turning – since Link did not seem at all inclined to get off her – she wrangled her undergarments off her person and tossed them to unknown parts of the room. Link’s eyes were immediately attracted to the double swells of voluptuous breasts in front of him before flicking down to her lower regions, pink and bare and all for him.

“Any more objections,” she asked snidely, raising an eyebrow as she stretched out on the sofa, a coy smile playing at her lips.

She knew her nakedness would get him riled and bursting with need. His desire for her displayed in every heated look and sensual caress.

Link grinned and grasped her behind the knees. “None whatsoever.”

He pulled her down and Zelda sank into the cushions watching raptly as he hovered above her.

At once his hand resumed its motions, unhindered, finding that crease between her legs and plowing into her opening, his thumb darting up to caress her clit.

At that contact Zelda jerked, a small cry escaping her lips. Her arms flailed and then desperately clenched around his shoulders, her hips shuddering as pleasure assaulted her. She went rigid as Link increased his motions, flicking her nub at a merciless pace while caressing her insides as deeply as his fingers could reach. He watched her, his lips spread in a damnable smirk as she squirmed madly beneath him.

He kissed her in the hollow where shoulder met neck and with one last deep stroke she came undone. Zelda squealed as a wave of euphoria swept over her, her hips grinding franticly into his hand. Her thighs quivered as he continued to stimulate her, wanting to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible.

She panted as she hung onto his naked torso, cheek pressed against his shoulder, her hair a tangled mess after so much thrashing around. With a last few pumps he withdrew his hand and Zelda sighed at the sudden loss.

Link took the time during her cool down to discard the rest of his clothing and climb back on top of her. Something hard soon pressed against her, his manhood nudging her opening, a taste of what was to come. She felt the tip slip inside then draw out, slick with her dripping wetness. He did this a few more times, teasing her and watching in amusement as she groaned out in frustration.

Deciding she’d had enough, he aligned his cock for full penetration then in one strong jab, rammed into her moist channel. At once Zelda tensed, every single muscle clenching as her insides were stretched far more than they were used to in these past few months without him. She tried to swallow back her groan of pain, but a weak whimper escaped her nevertheless.

Link felt her discomfort and his eyes widened with horrified realization. “Shit shit! Are you alright? I’m sorry, I should have been gentle.”

She breathed steadily through her nose. Gentle would have been nice, but it was too late now. She grit her teeth and waited for the throbbing ache to subside, knowing it wouldn’t take long.

“Zelda? Darling?”

He began to pull out and she quickly wrapped her legs around him to trap him, because she’d be damned if they stopped this soon in the proceedings.

“No, it’s alright,” she muttered, fighting to mask any discomfort she felt. “It’s just…been a while…”

She couldn’t bare seeing his open expression of regret, so she reached for him and brought him down for a kiss, taking both their minds off the pain between her legs. She didn’t want him to feel guilty for being overeager. Normally she preferred him that way.

Her distraction worked and before she knew it the ache faded to tolerable levels, then disappeared completely, replaced by a burning heat. Her eyes opened a fraction, peering up at him as they kissed and found his own blue retinas slitted and staring down at her. His form was tense and unmoving, waiting on her signal.

With deep fondness she reached up and smoothed his fringe. He was such a gentleman. He maintained control whereas a weaker man would have been unable to contain his desires and would have gone ahead and pounded away. No doubt if she requested they stop completely he would do so without complaint, despite his obvious need. Yet, the very idea of stopping hadn’t even crossed her mind.

His manhood was throbbing within her, she felt so full, pushing delightfully against every single fold. She clenched her inner muscles and wriggled her hips, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. A tortured hiss escaped him.

“You can keep going now, hero,” she murmured against his lips.

Without any further ado, and a bit desperately, he drew back, pulling out of her before burying himself inside her once more. Zelda gasped and lurched helplessly, a delightful tingle fluttering in her womb. Link planted his hands on either side of her head and continued thrusting, gradually increasing his pace until he was going at it fast and hard.

“Ah! Hah!” She couldn’t stop the moans from leaving her, so thoroughly was she enjoying their lovemaking.

Zelda shuddered in delight as he reached deep within her on every thrust. He hit that sensitive spot that always made her vision spin and she arched her back with a cry of elation. He focused on this spot, plowing into it in a continuous rhythm. Zelda bucked her hips to meet him, breathing heavily, her limbs jolting sporadically as she lost all control as he fucked her senseless.

Link shifted closer on his knees, pushing her pelvis up off the sofa to settle more firmly in his lap, thus changing his angle. He dove into her, resuming his frantic pace. Her slung her legs over his arms and spread her wider and Zelda moaned, enthralled at the lewdness of his actions.

At this rate she wouldn’t last long. She could already feel that familiar warmth rising in her abdomen. Her womb quivering with delight at the immense pleasure it was receiving.

Link leaned over her, causing her legs to be pushed up and squeezed tight on either side of her torso, a position that would have strained her if not for her impressive flexibility. He lowered his mouth to one of her perky breasts, bouncing as he rocked into her, and took the nipple into his mouth to start sucking, his tongue swirling around it in promiscuous strokes, occasionally pinching the little nub between his teeth.

She thrashed, overcome with sensation. Her hips bucked madly, uncontrollably, bringing her to new heights until she came hard, her walls clenching around his thick shaft.

“Link!” she cried out as her body underwent a series of gratifying tremors. Her vision nearly white with bliss, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Above her Link furrowed his brows and pulled away from her breast, leaving it cold and unattended. He bared his teeth, grinding them as he chased his own pleasure now that he had assured hers. He groaned, thrusting rapidly into her, rocking them on the sofa.

Zelda was overwhelmed and came again, gasping into his shoulder, her hands seeking purchase up and down his back. Link grunted and clenched his jaw as he produced a few more jabs then one last strong thrust before he stilled. She could feel his thick cock pulsing within her, shooting out his seed in a series of hot spurts.

  
He growled out a strangled “Zelda!” then collapsed on top of her, his arms giving out beneath him, and Zelda was crushed under his weight. She didn’t mind though. She had missed this closeness. Their loving intimate moments had been sparse for a while. How had she ever gone so long without this?

They remained entwined in one another, sweaty and panting, chests heaving together, and completely satiated. She sighed and patted his beautiful locks of brownish-gold, slightly damp from perspiration. She felt amazing, her muscles relaxed and all vestiges of lingering stress evaporated. No one but him could ever make her feel this way.

“Dear heart,” she whispered, softly kissing his cheek.

He breathed in before shifting his weight on top of her. She held back a moan as his cock rubbed against her oversensitive walls. At length, he pulled out then laid back down, his heavy body resting against her, giving no indication of desiring to move anytime soon. He appeared so content, resting his head on the soft cushion of her breast, his breathing ghosting her neck.

“My queen?” his voice rumbled and she could feel the vibrations all up and down her body.

She smiled and continued caressing his hair. “Will you pass me the strawberries? I’m afraid all this activity has made me hungrier than before.”

He laughed and pushed himself up, pulling her with him. Zelda swiftly spelled away all evidence of their intercourse before they spent the remainder of the morning sitting naked together and taking turns feeding each other strawberries.

  
△  
△ △

After the entire bowl of strawberries had been devoured with great enthusiasm, Link took Zelda to see the garden.

They were a complete contrast to the gardens at the castle. While hers were all neat and orderly, every bush clipped to perfect roundness, the rosebushes pruned, and trees planted in appealing patterns around the grounds, the gardens at Ivy manor were wild and untamed, almost blending with the woods, the walls separating them covered thickly in vines. Up along the exterior of the manor Zelda was given light to the reason of the name. Ivy vines climbed up the walls in coats of green. She imagined they'd be easy to climb. A pity she had made Link that promise about not escaping.

In her comfortable dress it wasn't hard navigating the garden, she'd traversed worse in full battle regalia, yet she let Link help her around anyways. He took her by the hand, pushing brambles and hanging branches out of their path, all the while they spoke of little things. A few times she purposefully let herself trip on a loose stone or fallen branch just so that he would reach out and catch her, his hand lingering around her waist before moving to her lower back and remaining there for the rest of their walk.

There was one area of the garden where a small pond was situated, above which arched a wooden bridge. They stood on it and leaned over the rail, admiring the small colorful fish swimming beneath them, their talk never ceasing.

Zelda turned her focus of admiration to him, letting the admiration for him engulf her, consume her. He spoke with great exuberance, gesticulating with his hands as he played out some of the antics of the soldiers he trained.

She propped her arms up on the railing and leaned over, watching him with an unwavering gaze.

He spoke so much now. He was not at all like the shy and silent warrior she'd asked for assistance to defeat Ganondorf years ago. Back then he had been sweet and kind. It would have never crossed his mind to try his hand at playing the villain.

And now with his charmingly audacious personality, she adored him even more. Even though he could be unbearably stubborn at times, and heedless to propriety as long as he got his way. It was no surprise that he'd captured her heart. Zelda loved him as he was, faults and all.

When at last there was a pause in his speech, she reached up and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

Link was a magnificent storyteller. She’d discovered this long ago after his hundredth recounting of his battle with Ganondorf out on the fields to the group of Castle Town children. He liberally fed off their excitement as each retelling became more refined, more involved with dramatic flourishes and escalating tension. He’d learned through practice how to captivate his audience and embellish his descriptions without leaning toward over exaggeration. The children adored his tales and always cheered him for more.

The way he spoke was mesmerizing. He was a fascinating study, and how she did love her academics.

It was late evening and she and Link had decided to dine outside on the terrace, surrounded by hanging lanterns and candlelight, with fireflies buzzing all around them. Out in the depths of the woodland the air was filled with the sound of nightlife. An owl hooted in the distance, readying for the hunt, insects chirped, leaves rustled in the wake of a gale, and the numerous wind chimes Link had arranged outside the manor chimed in chorus to the tones of Link’s smooth voice as he relayed his latest adventure. She could listen to his deep tenor all day.

She breathed in the scent of tallow and pine and decided then that yes, she quite liked it here. Deep in the forest, away from the bustle of busy cities like Castle Town or Kakariko, and finicky ministers nagging her for solutions to difficult life-altering dilemmas. She wouldn’t mind staying here for weeks if she could.

Zelda sipped at her red wine as she observed Link through half-lidded eyes. She was arrested by the movement of his lips as he formed each word. How his eyes sparked in the glow of the candles when he reached a particularly exciting part.

She almost didn’t notice when his demeanor took a turn and he leaned back in his chair, sitting sideways with an arm slung over the backrest, and leveled her a smirk. “And what is your opinion? Was Ralis wrong about it?”

A beat of silence, whereupon she took another sip of her wine to buy time for an answer. Even then it was lacking.  
  
“Er – ahhhh,” she stammered, bewildered at her sudden inclusion in the conversation. He’d been doing so well narrating the story himself and she’d been so transfixed on the music of his voice that she’d entirely missed the meaning of his words. Vaguely she recalled the mention of Zora’s Domain. “I’d have to… agree?”

Somehow his smirk became smugger without altering a fraction. “Agree about what?”

Zelda spoke carefully, each word articulated in study of Link’s nonexistent cues. “I… agree that Ralis was wrong… about it…”

He tapped his fingers against the mahogany table. “Really? Why’s that?”

She hid behind her glass, peering at him from over the rim. “Alright, fine. I haven’t been paying attention for the last ten minutes and we both know it.”

Link chuckled and lifted his own wind goblet. “Ralis wasn’t even mentioned.”

She slammed her glass down. “You conniving-!”

In a flash Link had risen from his seat and swept across the table to her side. Zelda felt a warm flush as he hovered above her, illuminated fetchingly in the soft glow of the candles. A pleasurable coil nestled in her chest and cascaded south from there.

She sucked in a breath when he gently grasped her chin in his hand. His thumb smoothed along her jaw in slow caressing back and forth strokes. “I can’t help but notice you’re a little distracted.”

Zelda licked her lips and leaned into his hold. “Perhaps a little,” she agreed.

His smile broadened. “May I hazard a guess as to what it is you’re thinking about?”

“You may,” she said breathlessly, in hopes he wouldn’t draw out this game of his for too long.

His mouth descending upon hers was his answer, and my, was he correct. Zelda looped her arms around his neck, playing with the strands of hair at his nape. The next moment he’d lifted her, stolen her seat, and settled her onto his lap, both hands expertly charting the curve of her waist. His left hand coursed downward, past her navel, brushing lightly against the stretch of stomach right above her vulva.

Her skin was tingling. Zelda pulled away to pepper his neck with soft kisses, her legs rubbing together as he continued to circle maddeningly at that spot.

“Link,” she whispered. “Please…”

“You’re a needy little thing.” He snagged the ribbon lacing up the front of her dress between his teeth and slowly began to pull to unwrap her.

“Sir.” A polite knock issued from the door.

It was a rather strange occurrence as normally one knocked to gain entry, not to be invited outside.

Link sighed, releasing the ribbon and smiled at her in apology. “This doesn’t surprise me.”

She gestured at the door. “You should see what he wants.”

With a slightly miffed tone, he demanded, “What is it?”

The servant’s voice rang out once more. “It’s urgent, I’m afraid. A bunch of deku baba’s have sprouted and are causing mayhem on the front lawn. We can’t get out to feed the horses.”

“Incompetents,” he growled with a note of fondness. “Just leave them be. I’ll deal with them tomorrow!”

“Very well, but Emma is stranded at the gates and we suspect there are wolfos prowling the woods.”

Zelda shot Link a look. “Who’s Emma? What in Hyrule was she doing out in the woods on her own at this hour?”

Link bounced his knee in agitation. “One of the maids. Lost track of time, I assume. Sorry, love. This,” he gestured to the two of them, but mainly around the area of her bosom, which he was eyeing forlornly. “Will have to wait.” He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek before patting her rear in indication for her to get up.

Zelda did so reluctantly. “Is there anything I can do to assist?”

“You’re supposed to be on vacation,” he replied, heading toward the door. “It’s simple work, nothing I can’t handle in a tick.” He paused on the cusp of grasping the door handle and instead pivoted to face her. “Actually… if you’d oblige me…”

She hurried up to him. “What is it?”

He smiled, eyes cast with a wicked gleam. “Wear that skimpy pink nightgown tonight. It will provide motivation.”

She arched a regal eyebrow. “If you take too long I won’t be waiting up for you.”

He laughed and held open the door for her, sketching an elegant leg. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping a queen waiting.”

They entered the manor, making their way to the foyer where Link swooped down in a long lingering kiss before they parted ways. His sword sheathed along his spine, he headed outside while she made her way upstairs to their shared quarters, feeling more like she’d just sent him off to war than to garden some rogue people eating flora. 

Two hours later saw her lying on the covers of their bed, skimming in mundane fashion a not so captivating novel and donning that skimpy nightdress he’d requested. More of a child’s tunic than nightwear with the extent of flesh it covered. Even with the revealing garment she’d been too hot and bothered, so had thrust open the balcony doors to let in a breeze. It hadn’t been enough, and Zelda continued to suffer from the result of Link’s teasing. Her hips squirmed on the mattress in memory of his touch, legs making their own friction in instinctive anticipation.

She slammed the book shut and flopped down face first on the bed. Really. How long did it take to slaughter a few deku babas?

Unfortunately their room faced the gardens on the west side of the mansion, a beautiful view for certain, while the front yard was in the east so she lacked the opportunity to observe exactly how Link was progressing and had no means of gauging a timeline to his return.

She groaned and rolled onto her back. She’ll have fallen asleep very unsatisfied by the time he returned. Briefly she considered calling for a servant and inquiring about the deku baba situation, yet thought better of it, not wanting to embarrass him by appearing the worried wife.

It was after another hour spent idling that she determined he wasn’t going to make it back to bed at a reasonable hour. She’d tucked herself in by then, but left the top covers off to stave off the sweltering heat.

Both hands lay on her stomach as she awaited some semblance of fatigue to overtake her. She was relaxed, aroused, and fast losing patience.

Maybe… It had been a while since she had to resort to managing her own fulfilment, but her fingers easily recalled what to do as they fluttered over the area Link had been so focused on after dinner. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Link touching her, his rough hands administering to her as aptly as they handled a sword.

Deftly she teased the rim of her panties then boldly dove her hand within. She shuddered as pleasant trills ran the length of her body at the first tentative nudge of her clit, peeking out from its hood and begging for attention. Her thighs began their unabated quivering again as she continued to caress and prod at the round little pearl, sending trails of white hot pleasure shooting up her spine. She edged herself almost to the limit and then stopped, movements slowing.

She lay there, gasping for air, her panties saturated with wetness. She slid them down her legs and used the toe of her foot to fling them to some dark corner of the room.

She began again, this time drawing a path languidly along the seam of her slick womanhood, dipping occasionally to massage her inner folds. She could feel the heat emanating from her entrance, hot and tangible and ever so delightful. She sunk a finger inside and sucked in a ragged breath, legs parting wider at the sensation.

Her finger thrusted slow and gently, stretching the walls within her until she could accommodate a second finger. She continued with short strokes, almost timid as she played with herself. By now her breathing was slow and shallow and she squirmed beneath the thin sheet as sweat beaded on her forehead.

Her second hand, far from remaining unoccupied, had cleverly sought out her breasts above the nightgown and toyed with her nipples, alternating between each breast, stimulating them to unbearable proportions, making her moan loudly into the night. She wished it was Link’s mouth on her. His skillful teeth snagging the tender buds and driving her insane with his ministrations.

She tossed her head, eyes squeezed shut at the picture her mind painted. Link above her, within her, making passionate hot love to her. She switched breasts, pinching the nipple between finger and thumb, squeezing, rubbing it between them. Her thrusts below became more frantic s her breathing hitched, hips producing unrestrained little swivels.

It became far too hot beneath the sheet so she flung it off, baring herself to the warm night air. Her fingers never ceasing their function of driving into her warm canal, forcing meek gasps of pleasure from her. She cupped a breast, fondling the weight of it before taking as much as she could into her palm and squeezing.

Her head tossed upon the pillows, body writhing in throes of rapture. So lost was she to her pleasure that she didn’t notice when the door creaked open only to a pause and then firmly latch shut. Long steady strides crossed the room with a hint of haste and the bed ever so slightly dipped down.

All this she was oblivious to as she played herself faster, approaching the edge, the moment when she would shatter. The indecency would have been all the sweeter were she staring into the ocean blue eyes of her lover. 

And that she did when crude awareness struck her as a foreign hand skittered a teasing trail across her collarbone.

She yelped, eyes flying wide open and instantly alighting on Link’s face cast in moonlight, his heated gaze observing her as devoutly as an artist admired a masterpiece. Burning with an enraptured fire glowing from his irises.

He leaned down and kissed her, as normal as a husband returning home from a long day’s work. As if he hadn’t just walked in on Hyrule’s queen pleasuring herself to thoughts of him. Her face flamed in mortification.

“L-Link! I…”

He kissed her again then gently plied her legs apart by the knees, which had clamped tight over her hand the moment she’d registered his presence.

His gaze was transfixed on the wet mess of her womanhood, fingers up to their knuckles within her, moist lips glistening with juices, then shifted to her eyes, blazing and ardent.

She gave a small jerk as his hand fluttered over her belly, caressing in slow leisured circles.

“Don’t stop.” His voice was husky and deep, and sent all sorts of seductive tremors through her body. “Keep going. You’re almost there.”

Her head sunk into the pillows as she swallowed, throat suddenly dry. He was encouraging her. Was this… arousing him?

Her mind blanked. She couldn’t decide what to do. Link, it seemed, had no qualms with making that decision for her. Leaning on one arm, he placed his hand over hers between her legs and, grasping it firmly, moved it in a thrusting motion.

Zelda gave a small cry, her stomach clenching. He didn’t desist, he continued to guide her finger’s thrusts and she found her legs involuntarily parting further on their own. Something about this had to be forbidden, but with what he was doing to her, her mind wasn’t in a suitable state to figure out what.

She gripped his arm at a particularly hard thrust, and she wasn’t entirely certain whether it was to stop him or to brace herself against the pleasure she was experiencing.

“Link!”

He forced her hand to give a sharp jab that sent her back arching, a whimper escaping past her lips.

“Ah – Oh!” It seemed that almost uncontrollably Zelda’s hand followed along with the motion of its own free will, their combined efforts sending her nerves in turmoil. It was hot and it was erotic and dear Nayru she loved it.

Link bent down and kissed along her neck, her collarbone, onward to her covered breasts. He licked around one hardened bud through the fabric of her gown then engulfed it in his mouth, sucking hard as if he meant to force milk out of her. Zelda groaned, her hand continuing its assault on her other breast as the motions below became faster and more urgent.   
  
She gyrated her hips against their joined hands and let out a soft keen as a wave of pure ecstasy threatened to overwhelm her as she shattered. She could feel her walls convulsing around her fingers, drawing them further in. Her torso twisted, trapped in the throes of immense pleasure. So hot and moist.  
  
Breathing harshly, their hands ceased their movements and pulled out. Link moved from her breast, leaving behind a damp spot on her gown, and kissed her full on the lips, tangling his tongue with hers. 

Zelda hummed in languor. Swept by a calm she only felt by his presence.

“Apologies for my tardiness,” Link murmured as he licked the curve of her ear then went to nibble on the tip. “I did try to be as quick as possible.”

Still panting, and muddled in pleasant disbelief at the events that had just transpired, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into him. “Not quick enough, it seems.” She sighed with contentment. “But you are forgiven.”

His roving gaze seared her skin.

“Although I’m not nearly as sorry as I should be. I did walk in on quite a show.”

Her eyes narrowed into pricks of ire. “Yes, well. Don’t expect it to happen again.” She burrowed into his side and drew in a long inhale. “Hmmm, you smell clean.”

“I took a bath in another wing before I came here,” he explained, running the pad of a single finger along her arm. “I thought you might be asleep.”

She smiled at him and reached up to stroke his hair, scented with sandalwood and a unique manly musk that was all his. “I was too stirred with want of you to manage sleep.”

“Really now,” he asked silkily.

“Really,” she returned and then twisted to a better position like a coiling snake. “I’ve been beset by the most horrendous need for you.”

“And here I am.” His breath ghosted on her brow, fluttering the matted strands of hair around her face. “What is it my queen desires?”

Both arms were flung above her head, her body stretched with want for him. “I want you to touch me.”  
  
“Like how you were touching yourself just now?”

Her face flushed all the way to her ear tips. “Yes,” she whispered. “But more.”

The look in his eyes as she said this made her heart skip a beat. He drew up and rose above her, positioning himself between her spread legs. His form stealing the moonlight from her skin as he completely shadowed her.  
  
She admired the toned contours of his muscles, hard and tense against the insides of her thighs. Delicately he hitched a leg over his shoulder, slowly moving his head closer to her heat, all the while maintaining direct eye contact.

“I’m going to devour you now, Zelda.”

“Yes, please,” she would have begged in reply, if at that moment he hadn’t just then pressed his tongue flat over her clit, causing her hips to jolt clear off the bed. All that emitted was a minute squeal at the sudden stimulation, followed by a succession of short gasps as he gave a long lick down the crease of her womanhood.

His tongue took its time circling her opening, before venturing inside, caressing her walls then wriggling and driving her insane, assailing her with the most delightful sensations. He swirled his tongue one last time before withdrawing to assault her glistening pearl.

Her hands flew to grasp his hair, legs reflexively drawing up, the one slung over his shoulder digging its heel into his back.

“Ah! Ahhh!”

His mouth was clamped over her sensitive clit as he suckled it greedily. White hot pleasure coursed through her like lightning and she shuddered, fingers tearing at the bed sheets, wrangling them in her grip. And then she came, hips quivering violently, wetness trickling down her thighs and curving along her rear, dripping onto the bedspread.

Link nibbled on through her high and did not desist even after. He took a firm hold of her hips and didn’t release her even as she tried to pull away, tongue continuing its attentions as she writhed beneath him.

“L-Link, stop! It’s too much.” She flailed her legs, pleasure becoming searing at the overstimulation. “I’m still – still too sensitive – Oh!”

A cruel finger had found her neglected entrance and slid up and down the outside with careful meticulous precision, fluttering between her folds. Combined with the merciless assault on her clit, it wasn’t long before she was once again brought to the edge.

Link flicked his tongue faster, unrelenting, forcing a constant stream of hot needy moans and mewls from her. Rendered mindless, Zelda was unable to fight it, unable to do anything but take the euphoric torture.

In a flash her sight blackened and starbursts erupted in her vision. She dissolved in pure ecstasy and still he didn’t relent, persisting even as she fought against his hold.

Oh Goddesses, she couldn’t bear it! She was going to die, she was sure of it!

“Link, please!”

At this point she didn’t quite know if she was begging him to stop or begging for completion.

Calloused digits prodded her entrance then slid easily inside. He worked her slowly but soon was plowing her womanhood with two fingers, diving knuckles deep at breakneck speed. Zelda fell to pieces right there, her face burying into the comforter releasing a small muffled moan. With a final jerk, she arched her back and came all over Link’s hand, juices pooling in his palm.  
  
She lay there, flushed and panting, body limp and too tired for movement. At last Link ceased his cruel torture and withdrew. He caressed her back and sides languidly, drawing patterns over supple flesh of a well-worshipped body.   
  
She sighed in relief, shutting her eyes. A moment longer and she feared she would have been driven unconscious.  
  
Blinking lethargically, her stare was drawn to his hand as he raised it up to his lips and, watching her all the while, licked a rivulet of her moisture up his arm to his palm, collecting the liquid on his tongue and savoring it.  
  
“Hmmmm.” He placed his fingers in his mouth and proceeded to clean them thoroughly. “You didn’t think we were done, did you, darling?”

Zelda, extremely embarrassed by the lewd display, played coyly with the hem of his shirt. “I knew you’d want your turn.”  
  
Abruptly, she was pulled further down the bed as he situated her properly beneath him, the fabric of her nightgown bunching around her waist. Link gazed at her, drinking in her feminine curves, her rose tinted cheeks, the glistening sight of her womanhood painted so by his talented hand. He drifted his eyes over her cleavage, an ample amount peaking from the top of her nightwear, then along her smooth abdomen before resting back to the pink skin between her legs.  
  
“I do,” he said, inching her nightgown slowly up her slim frame. “You are so beautiful.”  
  
Goddesses, how she loved him.  
  
His hardness pressed against her, revealing how incredibly aroused he was. He slowly divested her of the last vestiges of her clothing, Zelda lifting her arms to help him tug the nightgown off, then he set about removing his own clothing until they were both pressed naked against each other in the glow of the moon.

She would never tire at the sight of him, the view sending another throb of desire shooting through her core.

He leaned over, arms encasing her on either side of her head, his cock nudging at her entrance.  
  
“You good?”  
  
She nodded and cupped his cheeks to pull him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
“In that case…” he murmured against her mouth, and with the languidness of one who had all the time in the world, he gradually eased himself into her, taking care to pay attention to all her secret tells, making certain he was not hurting her.  
  
Zelda’s breathing hitched and she shuddered, holding onto him until he was fully sheathed inside of her. The stretch not as painful as earlier that day, but still a snug fit. Yes, she had waited all evening for this and it was well worth the wait.  
  
He began moving at her indication, a gentle slow rocking. She felt gloriously full, his girth sliding against her walls in a way that made her light headed. She dug her hands in his hair, gasping as Link’s squeezed the back of her thighs and pushed her legs up.  
  
Desperate to feel more of him, her hands traveled along his chest, feeling out his muscles as they clenched and retracted with each solid thrust. She loved his firmness, how strong and hard he was. How after all this time he still completely captivated her with his charm and rugged demeanor. How fiercely they desired one another.  
  
She threw her head back, a sort of haze clouding her vision as a trickle of sweat traipsed down her brow, soaking into her hair. She pressed her palms up against his chest then slid them to clutch at his broad shoulders, an anchor under the force of his unrelenting pace.  
  
When her climax came it was warm like an embrace, not as blinding as the previous ones, yet still she whimpered as it threw her into jolting spasms. Link slowed his movements to favor sharp hard thrusts, his hips continuing to gyrate against her.  
  
Her chest heaved with exertion and she sank boneless back onto the covers. 

Still connected, Link gathered her up and sat back on his knees, settling her in his lap and angling his hips upward into her.

“Is this good enough, Zelda?” he whispered hoarsely next to her ear. “Is this what you wanted?”

She shuddered at his taunting and kissed his neck beneath his chin, flicking her tongue out and sweeping it lightly over his larynx. He exhaled sharply and tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin for her to taste.

She mewled against him, smiling, “Yes. Definitely yes.”  
  
Link growled and nipped her shoulder as he plunged into her hard. Zelda bit her bottom lip, toes curling in delight as she moved in sync with him. She could feel him pulsing within her, each jab made faster than the last, his hands roaming her back with fervent passion.   
  
He came and Zelda followed an instant later, crying out his name as Link gave a low groan, hips juddering madly. In the end they fell to the side, embracing and caressing, fingers grazing across skin in tender strokes.  
  
A cool breeze swept over them, curtains billowing and flapping from the open window. She shuffled her nightgown back in place while Link gathered the blankets around them. He looped his arms around her and reeled her flush against his side. She curled into him lovingly, their legs tangling together as she breathed him in, languoring in his essence.  
  
He planted a kiss on her brow. "And how is my gorgeous queen feeling?"  
  
She smiled, nuzzling into him. "Satisfied. Relaxed." She gave a small covered yawn. “Tired.”  
  
He rubbed her back, following the path of her spine, then wrapped her firmly to him, her cheek pressing against his bare chest where she could hear his heartbeat thumping softly in her ear.

“Good.”  
  
She lay snuggled half draped across him, reveling in his possessive hold. She fell asleep in his warm embrace.  
  


△  
△ △  
  


Zelda awoke as the first rays of sunlight cast blinding shafts into the room, creating an orange tint over the lids of her eyes. Her arms were gently pried off her source of warmth and the bed rose, indicating Link's departure.

That was fine. She wrapped herself in his portion of the blankets and settled in a restful doze, not quite unconscious, yet not fully coherent of the world around her.

She was tired and a bit giddy. It had been ages since she’d last slept in so late. And after last night's bedroom fun she wanted nothing but to sleep for as long as possible.

There was a creak from the door and then the soft padding of footsteps as Link crossed the room, freshly bathed with the clean scent of soap and sandalwood. The bed dipped and calloused fingers roamed across her face, contouring the curves of her cheeks and brow. She smiled when his touch found her lips and outlined a path from both corners.

He tapped her nose and her eyes opened in response.

"You plan on getting up anytime soon?"

She hummed. “Maybe sometime next week.”

Link snorted out a laugh. “Now that won’t do. I’ve got you all to myself for four more days. While lying in bed the entire duration has its appeal,” he said this roving his eyes over the curves outlined beneath the blankets. Curves he’d explored and charted with reverent thoroughness just last night. “I do have plans for us.”

She liked the way he said this leaning over her. Another few inches and she’d be able to lift up and press a kiss to his lips.

“You’re the one who insisted I sleep,” she murmured, brushing away the few tangled strands of hair in her face, then snuggled back into her pillow.

"I didn't mean sleep all the time."

She pulled the blankets over her head to ward off the light. "Should have worded yourself better. Goodnight."

"Zelda," a slight note of warning.

“Goodnight,” she reiterated.

" _Good morning_."

“Technicalities,” she waved him off. Thinking a moment, she flopped onto her back so she was looking up at him. “Would staying in bed really be so bad?”

“Temptingly so,” he said lowering himself to kiss her forehead.

“What are these plans you’ve devised then?”

His smile was wicked, his voice becoming eerily soft as it did when holding something over her head.

“Would you like to find out?”

Zelda debated on this. She was no longer sleepy, yet not quite willing to move. But she was curious about these plans of his. Upon their arrival she had anticipated lazy days in the manor. She should have realized that Link was not one for idleness. It wouldn’t surprise her if he intended on taking her adventuring.

“Very well,” she said with the air of one giving in to a persistent child. “Although it’s your fault I’m this exhausted.”

She held out a hand and Link helped lever her up. She stretched. Back arching in a way that sent she knew would send Link’s blood heating. Innocently, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, her hands at work smoothing out the satin of her nightgown, perhaps a bit too enticingly.

“If memory serves me right, you were the one who instigated,” he replied, following her to the bathroom where a massive tub was built into the tiled floor like those at a Goron bathhouse, filled to the brim with hot water and scented oils in patient wait of her.

“And then you took over,” Zelda was quick to counter.

She didn’t hesitate to throw off her scant nightdress (her panties had been lost sometime in the night), and eased into the water, the heat soothing the soreness from their intercourse. She sat on the built in bench, the water lapping at her collarbone, hair floating in swirls around her.

“This was worth waking up for,” she moaned, delightful tingles running up and down her spine. And not simply due to the heavenly sensation of warm water encasing her. She reclined against the wall of the tub and angled her head upward. “You could join me.”

Link, who hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her since she had risen, shook his head. “Tempting. But then you’d have your way and we’d be back in bed.”

“Again, is that so bad?”

He knelt close to her and flicked her nose, which wrinkled cutely.

“You’re a vixen and a minx.”

He scooted closer to the bath and sat crossed legged, seemingly intent on watching her.

Zelda took her time lathering her hair with lotions, then the rest of her, hands skimming over every inch of skin, sometimes rising higher out of the water and offering tempting peeks at what lay beneath the bubbles. She pretended not to notice Link’s occasional shifting and adjusting of his placement.

A pair of hands descended on her head, kneading more lotion into her hair. Link having reached his limit and couldn’t resist touching her. Not that she minded in the least.

She relaxed into the massage, relishing in his fingers probing her scalp.

“Will you be feeding me grapes now as well?”

“Pampered queen,” he supplied. “Next you’ll be demanding cake?”

“As long as it’s chocolate.”

“With your love of sweets it’s a wonder you’re as fit as you are,” he said, threading her hair through his fingers and combing out the few tangles it had accumulated since yesterday.

“It’s because I do not overindulge,” she sniffed with a haughty air. “I do possess more than a modicum of self-control.”

Link spread the suds over her cheek and along her neck. "I don't know about that. You certainly didn't display any of that esteemed control last night-hey!"

He wiped furiously at his eyes, clearing out the wad of water she had splashed at him.

Laughing, Zelda pushed off from the edge and dunked beneath the water.

  
△  
△ △  
  


They rode out in the sunlight, ambling eastward along a deer trail, avoiding the main roads and paths that were commonly patrolled by soldiers, who at this moment would be hyperaware of the travesty of her abduction and on high alert for either her or Link.

The density of the woodland forced them to proceed single file on horseback, and Zelda found herself passing the time ogling the admirable definition of Link’s back muscles. The way they rippled with each deliberate motion, straining against the fabric of his tunic whenever he reached to push aside a tree limb or leaned forward and backwards as Epona took the slopes.

The mare she’d borrowed from him, Dryad, snorted and ruffled her head. Zelda leaned forward and gave her a gentle pat on the neck then returned to her previous activities.

“You finished staring yet?”

Zelda frowned. “No I wasn’t. Turn back around.” She twisted her wrist in a swirling motion, and laughing, Link once more faced front.

“Next time you can lead.”

“If you’d like us to become thoroughly lost then by all means.”

“Such a sharp tongue,” Link tutted, angling his head over his shoulder. “Does my queen have her knickers in a twist? Or perhaps she misplaced them altogether.”

A vein pulsed in her jaw. He’d like that wouldn’t he.

“Actually, as a matter of fact…”

She prompted Dryad ahead, squeezing her between Epona and a thick clump of ferns, pulling up right beside Link. He arched a brow and before the witty quip he’d doubtlessly had at his lips could be heard, Zelda hit him hard in the shoulder.

He winced and recoiled in hurt. “Ow!”

“That felt vindicating,” said Zelda, shaking her wrist.

Link massaged the throbbing spot on his shoulder, looking greatly offended. "And what," he growled, "may I ask, did I do to warrant that?" His eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a form of feedback for last night, is it?”

Dear goddesses no. If anything he should be rewarded for last night.

He took her glare as a negative and asked, “Then what?”

She frowned. “For this entire heist. For tying me up, and for your sheer impertinence.”

“I thought you liked my impertinence.”

“Not when used against me.”

He shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal half-gesture. “I could have done worse. I thought long and hard about binding your hands to the bedposts and having you at my mercy, but didn’t.” He said with a touch of enthusiasm, as if she should be proud of his restraint.

Zelda couldn’t help but envision this revelation and her face flamed madly.

Unfortunately, Link took notice of her stark reaction. “You… would like that?”

It was a frustrating struggle she’d had to endure ever since Link had begun his courtship of her. Before her court and everyone else maintaining control of her emotions was an easy collaboration of authenticity and careful manipulation. Lapses only ever occurred around Link, especially when he did or said things that were completely unexpected and more often than not lewd.

A glimmer of a smile tugged at his lips as he faced forward. “That is interesting.”

She coughed and flapped her hand to cool her face while he wasn’t looking. “What was that smoke bomb you used? I’ve never seen the like.”

“A smoke bomb,” he replied plainly.

She gave him a flat stare. “I meant what were its components. Where did you acquire it?” Such a thing could be a valuable weapon of war if manufactured at a wholesale level.

“No idea,” he said throwing her a grin. Zelda couldn’t help but admire the way the sunlight dappled the contours of his face and caused parts of his loveable fronds of hair to glow almost golden. “Barnes made them based on the sheikah’s deku nuts. It’s a prototype that he wanted to test, so he gave it to me for free. I would appreciate if you wrote down your experience for me to give to him. He wants to know what the results are.”

“You used me as a test subject for an unpatented product?!”

He tugged on the tip of her ear. “Barnes swears it contains no poisonous or otherwise harmful chemicals. He’s been testing it on pigs and they appear to be fine.”

Excellent. Reduce her to be grouped in with swine.

She’d put a ban on them as soon as she returned to the castle and visited her physician.

They kept their heading eastward, following the rising sun, and soon returned to the open fields. In the near distance the surface of an enormous lake shimmered and glistened.

“I didn’t realize we were close to Lake Hylia.”

They’d been riding on a straight course for a good many hours, keeping to the woods and avoiding any slight trace of civilization. Zelda estimated that had they taken the winding road, an easier route for sure, they may have reached where they were by nightfall. Link, however, had a way of finding practical and direct paths to almost anywhere.

Link shrugged but seemed pleased at her reaction.

He led them down the rocky incline using an overgrown trail wide enough for a cart. They then rode along the beach until Link located a desirable stretch of turf on the southern banks concealed mostly by limestone outcrops, a few scattered birch trees, and rock pillars stretching from the water.

They then set up the area, Link removing the tack from the horses and letting them roam freely, while Zelda dug into the saddlebags and pulled out the assortment of items they’d packed including a large yellow picnic blanket, towels and pillows, and an apple that she promptly took a bite from. Once everything was neatly arranged and her apple consumed, Zelda removed her boots and stockings and delicately trod a few steps into the water.

Link arrived next to her as she was pulling her dress up.

“Forgot your swim wear.”

She looked at him deadpan once her head appeared beneath the folds of fabric. “I wasn’t aware of our destination, as you very well know.” She continued disrobing. “I suppose I’ll have to swim naked. We are secluded out here, are we?”

His tone became more severe. “Without a doubt.”

His hard affirmation drew a smile from her. “Then we should be fine.”

In a matter of seconds she had removed the last of her clothing, tossing her dress, earrings, and undergarments in a haphazard pile and untangling the half braid from her usual hair style. With a running leap, she plunged into the lake, bubbles streaming around her, the water so crystalline she could see straight down to the reefs.

The feeling of water encompassing her bare skin left her giddy. It had been impulsive, she’d never swam naked before, and the thrill of it excited her.

She burst through the surface and wiped her sodden hair out of her face. She caught sight of Link in just his braes prowling her way.

“You look like a water fairy,” he called out as he waded in up to his calves and stopped at the steep drop off Zelda had jumped from.

Zelda swam over to him and held on to the edge of the rock by his feet.

“You’re not taking off your undergarments?”

He crouched low and gave her ear a tug. “There are ladies present.”

Zelda peered up at him in confusion, because why in all of Hyrule did he think she would mind seeing him naked, before her eyes swept to follow as he indicated to where Epona and Dryad were happily grazing.

“They’re horses, Link.”

“I’ve spoken with Epona as a wolf. She’s a very respectable lady and I’m already underdressed as it is.”

Zelda tried to think of how she’d feel if she had her own stallion, Llamrei here, and determined that neither of them would care.

“Just get in the water.”

She could have followed her impulse and yank his feet out from under him, but she wasn’t willing to start a water fight she wasn’t certain she’d win. And it would be disastrous if he landed wrong on the rocky ledge. 

Zelda expected him to dive in with meticulous form, not leap over her head and cannonball a wave right into her face. When she was finished spluttering and swiping her hair away, which she should have kept bound because really it was becoming such a nuisance in the water, Link was right in front of her.

She saw his intent as soon as he lay his wicked eyes on her. “Link,” she cautioned, scooting away. “Link, don’t you dare!”

Zelda drew in a sharp breath just in time as Link scooped her up and dunked them underwater. She was held prisoner in his arms as they floated mere feet below the surface, his torso wet and slick against her bare breasts. Beneath the murderous glare she was aiming at him her body became hot and her mind swirled a manifestation of sensual ideas. All of which were swiftly rejected. She wasn’t yet brazen enough to do _it_ in a lake, and Link was right, with the horses nearby it would be too much like having an audience. Not something she was comfortable with.

And then his mouth met hers and she briefly reconsidered her standing on those ideas. The cool temperature of the water contrasting with his warm body flush against hers sent pleasurable tingles all over. If she didn’t have to keep kicking to stay in place, she’d have her legs wrapped around his midsection.

He hugged her closely, still kissing as they rose. She looked up at him, breathing heavily once they broke the surface, mentally remarking on how desirable he looked all wet and hair dripping.

She wanted to lie down in the warm afternoon sun and make love to him until dark. She wanted him to toss aside his braes so she could feel him pressed up hot against her, ready and willing.

“Later,” he said reading her mind and perhaps sharing some of her thoughts. He lathered kisses down her neck.

She agreed, albeit reluctantly. “Later.”

She could feel his eagerness against her lower abdomen. With one last kiss on her lips he pulled away, creating much needed space between them in order to assure they wouldn’t jump each other.

They frolicked like otters for the next hour. Swimming around each other, playing and exploring their small stretch of the lake. They found out that Zelda could hold her breath longer than Link, but that Link could dive deeper. Link admitted he was squeamish about swimming in the slimy seaweed and was appalled that Zelda didn’t seem to mind it and took advantage during their game of chase to use the seaweed to escape from him.

When it was closer to evening Link retrieved his bow and arrows to shoot a few fish for dinner, while Zelda, dried and once more dressed, lay down on her front on the blanket, swinging her legs as she watched him.

He failed with the first few salvoes. The arrows parting the water then sinking uselessly to the bottom. The fish, now aware of a lurking hunter, scattered, and Link curses as he waited for them to circle back.

Zelda could have taken over and probably shot down a few by now, but watching Link become more and more agitated and therefore more prone to mishap was vastly more entertaining.

“You’re being too impatient,” she commented. “And stop moving around. Your shadow is scaring them away.”

He sighed and let the string slacken. “I’m an accomplished archer. I know what I’m doing.” He then nocked the arrow and pulled the string back.

“If you say so.” She smiled when he growled at her.

Link snapped an unappreciative glare her way but aimed his next arrow with more consideration. He released it and it struck home.

Zelda clapped with feigned appreciation. “Good job.”

“Silence, you,” he called over his shoulder.

With an air of triumph he waded out to fetch the dead fish, picking it up by the arrow. Bolstered by his success, it took little time for him to strike another and soon enough he had them skewered by a fire.

He dressed as they waited for the fish to cook. Zelda stared into the crackling fire, for once feeling completely detached from her life of politics and intrigue. Castle Town and her royal station therein a distant thought to be locked away and set aside until future notice.

Link mostly leaned against her side, lying down with his head on her back whenever he was not paying attention to the fish. The way he shifted upright then lay back down constantly was becoming annoying. It would be nice if he could just sit still.

“You know, I can prepare those in half a second.” And without waiting for his input, she flicked her hand up and flames burst from the skewers then were extinguished. “There. All done.”

The moment she started to get up his hands grabbed her about the waist and suddenly the world flipped. Zelda stared up at him, sprawled on her back as Link hovered over her with an indescribably look upon his face.

“Umm…”

“You’re not supposed to use magic.” He said this, walking his fingers up her ribs. The hand that wasn’t molesting her had been planted on her other side in between her arm and right flank, sufficiently caging her in.

Zelda reached up and grasped the points of both his ears, rubbing them between her fingers. “Yes, but I didn’t use it to escape.”

“Inconsequential.” He leaned down real close, hovering, his lips ghosting over her cheek. “You broke our agreement.”

Her heartbeat thrummed within her veins as she stared wide-eyed up at him. His mouth moved from her cheek to her jaw, then paved a path over the column of her flushed neck.

“I should punish you.”

The mental image came again of her tied to his bedposts and she shivered.

“Then do it,” she haughtily dared him. The knowledge that he’d be fully willing to take her up on it sent a thrill down her spine.

His face drew nearer to hers, lips inches away from the anticipated kiss she’d receive. Then he moved back and pulled away altogether. Getting to his feet and freeing her.

“What?” she said dumbfounded. Why hadn’t he followed through?

His smirk was all devious and a bit maddening. “You’re not supposed to enjoy your punishment, Zelda.”

She hefted herself up on her elbows, scowling at him. “You insufferable tease.”

He didn’t appear bothered by her ire. Instead he jerked both skewers from the ground and held one out to her. “Fish?”

She snatched hers out of his hand and took a bite. She had to suppress the instinctive reaction to spit it out because it was too hot and bore with the heat, drinking heavily from the canteen afterward.

“You know,” she said after a few more careful bites. “We could have simply gone to my villa.”

“And have the servants report to Raleigh about our whereabouts?” He looked at her acerbically.

“They wouldn’t,” she affirmed. “And besides, it’s left empty when not in use. There’d be no one there to tell.”

He had come to sit down next to her, both leaning into one another from shoulder to hip.

“Why? We’re returning to Ivy Manor anyways.”

“I love my lakeside house.”

“I love my forest house,” he argued back. “And isn’t the villa on the other side of the lake?”

“It still closer than your place.”

“Are you that impatient?” He said with a rakish grin.

She fidgeted with her skewer. “Well…”

He grinned. “It’s a two hour ride back to Ivy Manor. Can you wait until then?”

She was seething now. “You are so full of it.”

“And you’re so needy.”

Zelda frowned and dug into her meal. “The fish is delicious.”

“Because of your arcane means of cooking.”

“Undoubtedly.”

He nudged her shoulder. “I catch only the best.”

“That too.”

They finished their meal and soon enough they were packing up and calling for the horses. Link sniffed the air and watched the sky become overcast. The rain usually came suddenly in Lanayru. Drawn by the essence of the light spirit at Lake Hylia, and trapped by the mountainous regions bordering the lake and desert.

“The clouds are dark. It’s probably going to storm.” Link gave her an inquiring look. “Did you want to head to the villa or back to the forest manor?”

The villa would certainly take less time to reach, but Zelda had to admit that waiting out a storm in an empty cobweb-filled house did not have the same appeal as a warmed and prepared manor, with a staff and full pantry to accommodate them.

“I think Ivy manor would be best.”

Link smiled. “So you can be patient after all.”

Her ears flattened against her head. “Oh shut it.”

He laughed, pulling out two cloaks from the saddlebags. “Here, take this. We’ll have better cover when we reach the forest.”

Zelda pulled the cloak on, a long traveler’s cape that went down to her ankles. She then mounted Dryad and prompted her to follow in Epona’s wake as she and Link started up the escarpment.

The rain came suddenly, fizzy drops starting in a light drizzle, before gradually multiplying until it became a deluge pouring over them. The horses were soaked almost instantly, and even protected by the rain repelling cloaks, Zelda was beginning to feel water seeping in, soaking in her dress and steadily saturating it along the hem and neckline.

It wasn’t long before she started regretting her decision to head for Ivy manor instead of her lake house. Her villa was empty yes, but it would have been a quicker source of shelter in which they could have waited out the storm. She refused to complain, however. Link had done his utmost best to ensure that she had an enjoyable day out, and she’d not allow a little rain to tarnish it before its end.

The horses kept a moderate pace as they ambled up the path, somehow seemingly narrower than when they had descended it. The rain compounded with the loamy earth created a sludgy mixture and they were forced to dismount on more than one occasion to lead the mares by their tethers. With each instance her garments became heavier and heavier, weighed down by water and mud.

“Are you doing alright?”

Link once again glanced over his shoulder to check on her.

Trying not to look too cold and miserable, Zelda nodded while Dryad snorted in evident disagreement. Zelda patted the mare’s sodden neck soothingly.

“Managing.”

She said this just as a patch of slick stone caught Dryad off guard. She skidded a few inches before stabilizing.

“You sure?” Link looked hesitant, ready to rush to her side at a moment’s notice. Epona’s reigns were dangling loose from his hand, barely secured in his hold. His stalwart mare had little need for guidance and was full capable of taking care of herself should Link leave her.

Dryad, it appeared, was another matter. She was a younger horse, with none of the rough living that had hardened Epona. Zelda was considering capitulating and asking Link for help when the howl of a wolf called in the distance.

Already stressed from the near slip, Dryad neighed loudly and reared on her hind legs. Zelda was jerked upward before she pulled back, wrapping the reigns twice around her wrist.

“Link!”

On two legs, Dryad’s balance was thrown off and she slipped and harshly landed on her flank, releasing a panicked whinny. Zelda was hauled down with her and was dragged by her wrist, both sliding down the ridge.

“Zelda! Hold on!”

Dryad struggled in terror, kicking out her legs and tossing her head. The reigns were yanked out of Zelda’s hold as Dryad heaved to her feet and bolted. As she did Zelda was buffeted by the horse’s flank and shoved over the side. Zelda’s voice was lost to her as she fell backwards, plummeting down a steep incline.

She heard Link’s frantic cry and met the deep blue of his eyes before her head hit something hard and then darkness descended.


End file.
